Libros olor a café
by Ebro-Parrilla
Summary: En esta historia Cosima es una escritora que encuentra a su musa, Delphine. ¿Tendrá este amor un buen final? #Cophine
1. Chapter 1

**Sé que tengo el otro fic pendiente, pero me vino la inspiración y surgió este fic. Espero que lo disfrutéis y, ya sabéis, ponedme lo que penséis sobre esta nueva historia en los reviews. Y, ahora, sin más dilación, os dejo leer. Gracias. **

Se levantó temprano como todos los días, el sol todavía no había salido y las calles estaban vacías. Se dio una ducha y secó su pelo para darle el volumen que normalmente tenía y que tanto le gustaba. Se puso unos vaqueros de cuero color granate y una blusa blanca con unos dibujos en los hombros negros. Se metió la blusa por dentro para dar a su estilo un toque más formal.

Abrió la puerta de la cafetería donde trabajaba. Es un lugar espacioso y tranquilo, perfecto para pasar un tiempo leyendo mientras tomas un café o simplemente disfrutando de la música relajante que ella pone.

Ya lleva una hora preparándolo todo para el nuevo día. Calentó la cafetera, sacó los bollos y bocadillos. Cambió el cartel de "cerrado" a "abierto". Le gustaba girar ese cartel, no sabía por qué pero le hacía sentir bien.

-Buenos días, Delphine -dice mientras se quita la bufanda y se dirige a la cocina.

-Bonjour, Denis -le dedicó una sonrisa cansada.

Denis es un chico apuesto, de unos 30 años, moreno, ojos verdes. Él es el cocinero y ella la camarera. Además, es el típico hombre que pasea por la calle y hace que las mujeres, y algunos hombres, se den la vuelta para seguirlo con la mirada. ¿Le pasó lo mismo a Delphine? Si, pero solo fueron unos meses. Cuando le dijo que dejara su trabajo, su familia y sus amigas de Francia y que se fuera con él a Nueva York en seguida le dijo que sí. Por aquel entonces, ella era una veintiañera que no había salido de Toulouse y que solo había tenido novio en el jardín de infancia cuando lo único de lo que te preocupabas era de que tu juguete favorito no se rompiera.

Pero su relación duró poco. En seguida se dio cuenta de que él lo único para lo que la quería era el sexo, que, dado su atractivo, podía conseguir fácilmente. Y ahora se encuentra atrapada en Nueva York, alejada de sus seres queridos y con un hombre con el que apenas se habla.

Pero menos mal que está ella. Ella, su escritora favorita, está escribiendo un libro en su cafetería, justo enfrente de ella. Ágilmente tecleando lo que pudiera ser un nuevo _best-seller_ con el que olvidar sus problemas y sumergirse en el mundo de la lectura.

Empezó a escribir con pereza. No sabía cómo continuar con su libro. Trataba sobre una científica, friki, que se enamora de una rubia francesa, también científica, pero que no es lesbiana. Comete el error de besarla y eso hace que la francesa se aleje de ella.

La misma página en blanco y el mismo cursor parpadeante desde hace una semana. No sabía cómo iba a continuar con la historia porque realmente no sabía cómo aquella francesa iba a actuar. "¿Cómo actuarías si no fueras lesbiana y una chica te besa?" se preguntó "Es como si un chico, pongamos que le tengo cierto aprecio y que siento que hay una química entre nosotros, me besa, ¿cómo reaccionaría? ¿me dejaría llevar por la pasión y la curiosidad y continuar con él o le diría que esto es un error? Es complicado."

-Su café –la camarera le colocó la taza en la mesa- ¿Necesita algo más? –le dedicó una sonrisa.

-No, muchas gracias –ella también le sonrió y sintió como su corazón se paraba por un instante.

Llevaba yendo a la misma cafetería cuatro meses, siempre pedía lo mismo y siempre le atendía esa camarera y su preciosa sonrisa. Desde el primer momento que la vio tuvo la idea de escribir ese libro. Ese maldito libro que como no acabara pronto su editora descartaría. Ese maldito libro en el que se encuentra atrapada, engatusada y el cual no es capaz de continuar. Tan solo había escrito cien páginas, pero su mente vibraba mientras lo escribía y su corazón latía más fuerte. Sentía ese placer nervioso de comenzar algo nuevo, que no sabes cómo va a acabar y que deseas saber su final. Porque ella nunca sabe cómo van a acabar sus libros. Simplemente, se sumerge en esa historia, se mete en la piel de cada personaje y escribe lo que siente.

Dio un sorbo a su café y miró por la ventana. "¿Cómo reaccionaría ella?" Se dejó llevar por su imaginación.

Esa mañana no tenía mucho trabajo. Solo estaba su escritora. Siempre pedía lo mismo, siempre se sentaba en la misma mesa y desde hacía una semana lo único que hacía era mirar por la ventana. "¿En qué pensará?" se preguntaba Delphine mientras la miraba desde detrás de la barra. "¿Qué historia estará imaginando?" Y es que Delphine se moría por leer su siguiente libro. Sí, lo reconocía, era una fan de esa escritora y había leído todo lo que ella había escrito, había ido a cada firma de libros y había escuchado todas sus entrevistas. Era una fan, ¿y qué?

No se lo había dicho a nadie, pero secretamente estaba enamorada de su imaginación, de su capacidad para escribir, contar historias tan distintas y a la vez perfectas. Se identificaba mucho con su último libro "Café de Flore". Trata de una pareja de adolescentes que están hechos el uno para el otro pues desde el primer momento que se vieron se enamoraron. Además, tenían los mismos gustos, lo cual facilitaba su relación. Se casan y tienen dos hijas preciosas, pero luego, el marido se enamora de otra chica, completamente distinta a él. Los opuestos se atraen, ¿no? Entonces, deja a su mujer y se va a vivir con la nueva chica. Su familia no la acepta pues piensan que ella está con él por su dinero, pero ella realmente está enamorada de él. Son la pareja perfecta y entonces es cuando él se da cuenta de que no solo existe una media naranja. Las medias naranjas existen, pero puede haber más de una, en diferentes países, hablando diferentes lenguas e incluso del mismo sexo. No es un secreto que un hombre, después de haber construido una familia, de llevar mucho tiempo felizmente casado y enamorado, se enamore de otro hombre, y abandone a su familia, y a su sorprendida mujer, por él. Porque se da cuenta de que ha encontrado a otra media naranja con la que compartir el resto de sus días.

De repente una idea surgió en su mente, ¿y si se acercaba a hablar con ella? Respiró hondo. Sí.

Cuando se quiso dar cuenta sus pasos se dirigían a su mesa.

-Hola –fue lo único que pudo decir. Su corazón latía fuertemente. La sacó de su ensimismamiento.

-Hola –le sonrió, le brillaban los ojos.

-Em… Me preguntaba si… querías algo de comer… Es la una y media –ella también se sorprendió por la hora. Se le había pasado muy rápido esa mañana- Y, bueno, creo que deberías comer algo… Se te ve cansada –estaba muy nerviosa.

-Sí, claro… Dios, estaba tan ensimismada pensando en mis cosas que, bueno, no me di cuenta de la hora –hablaba con las manos- Me gustaría tomar un sándwich mixto y… ¿una ensalada? –Iba anotando todo lo que decía en una pequeña libreta, que luego guardaría para recordar el primer pedido que le hizo su escritora favorita.

-¿Y de beber?

-Una cerveza, gracias. –se fue a preparar el sándwich y tuvo el extraño sentimiento de que mientras iba hacia la barra se le había quedado mirando el culo.

Quince minutos después ya le había preparado su comida.

-Aquí tiene –depositó suavemente el plato delante de ella.

-Por favor, no me digas de usted, llámame Cosima –le extendió su mano.

-Delphine –su tacto era suave- Enchantée –Cosima dudó un instante antes de responder con otro "Enchantée" en un acento americano.


	2. Chapter 2

Se quedaron mirando a los ojos con una mezcla de coqueteo y curiosidad. No hacían falta las palabras pues sus miradas lo decían todo.

-Delphine, tengo que irme –Denis salió de la cocina y cogió su cazadora- Es probable que no vuelva en todo el día, te he dejado comida hecha por si vienen clientes, sino se acaba, métela en el frigorífico –cogió el casco para montarse en la moto- Estás a cargo, no la líes –y se fue. No la dejó decirle ni adiós.

Lo dijo todo sin mirarla. No se dio cuenta de que en el bar estaban solo ellas dos.

-Parece ser que estamos solas –dijo Cosima.

Delphine la miró nerviosa. Estar a solas con tu ídolo es algo que muchos pagarían por hacer, pero allí estaba ella, mirándola curiosa, mordiendo un bolígrafo con el que apuntaba sus ideas para después escribirlas.

-Eso parece –musitó. "Saca tema de conversación, Delphine" pensaba "Saca tema, saca tema"- Cosima… Me he dado cuenta de que… hace semanas que no escribes… -Cosima la miró abatida.

-Sí… Bueno, empecé muy animada a escribir este libro. Me sentía inspirada en esta cafetería pero… -cómo contárselo sin decirle de qué va el libro- Cuando escribes, al igual que cuando lees un libro, te involucras con los personajes. Entiendes su punto de vista, el porqué de sus actos –Delphine la miraba atenta a cada palabra que decía, sentía que flotaba- sin embargo, he llegado a un punto en el que no sé cómo va a reaccionar un personaje y es frustrante –se llevó las manos a la cara- porque se supone que sé cómo actúan. Lo sé porque son mi creación –levantó la vista hacia sus ojos. Otra vez la miraba y se quedaba sin palabras. Un escritor que se queda sin palabras es como un músico sin ritmo, un pintor sin pintura, un poeta sin rima.

-Si quieres te puedo ayudar –la agarró la mano.

Cosima deseaba contárselo todo. Contarle que ella es su musa, que justo el personaje que no sabe cómo va a actuar está basado en ella. Que no sabe cómo actuaría ella ante un beso suyo porque no sabe si es lesbiana.

Había soñado con ese beso los últimos meses. Cuando la conoció se imaginó la historia que está ahora escribiendo, cuando pidió su primer café. Pero el beso vino cuando, meses más tarde, después de empezar a escribir el libro, Denis la empezó a gritar delante de los clientes y Delphine se fue al baño a llorar. Cosima sintió el impulso de correr al baño para consolarla, pero pensó que su historia no debía de empezar en unos baños fríos y oscuros, sino en el sitio donde se miraron por primera vez. Era por eso por lo que se sentaba siempre en la misma mesa y siempre pedía lo mismo. Con ese escenario quería empezar a hablar con ella.

Después de que su jefe la hubiera gritado y se hubiera ido a llorar al baño, volvió con los ojos rojos y la sirvió su café. Entonces, Cosima la sonrió y susurró un "gracias" y ella le devolvió la sonrisa. El hecho de verla sonreír después de haberla visto llorando, y el que ella sonriera hiciera que Delphine sonriera, hizo que su corazón se desbocara. Dicen que la gente triste tiene la sonrisa más brillante, bueno pues la de Delphine hizo que Cosima casi tuviera un fallo cardíaco.

Desde ese momento, Cosima imaginó su beso. La observaba para saber si era lesbiana o si era hetero, pero su "radar lésbico" no detectaba nada. Esa chica era un misterio… y eso le encantaba.

-Agradezco tu oferta pero… nunca le he enseñado a nadie una historia a medio escribir…

-Me he leído todo lo que has escrito, he ido a cada firma de libros y he visto todas tus entrevistas… Prácticamente, sé cómo piensas. Tu forma de ver el mundo y a las personas… y me encanta –había dicho todo esto sin pensar, como si lo tuviera ensayado. Como si se hubiese pasado años con ese pensamiento.

Cosima estaba perpleja. Su musa era su fan número uno, ¿quién se lo podría haber imaginado? Ahora mismo se sentía desnuda. Esa mujer sabía casi todo sobre ella… casi todo.

Delphine notó que Cosima se intimidaba. No debería de habérselo dicho, no así. "Ahora pensará que estoy loca, que soy una acosadora. Genial."

-Lo… siento –se levantó dispuesta a dejarla sola para que pudiera seguir escribiendo o mirando por la ventana o… salir corriendo de allí, pero algo se lo impidió.

Era Cosima, le estaba agarrando del brazo.

-No te vayas, por favor. –sus ojos suplicaban.

Delphine sonrió aliviada. No la había espantado, sino que la había acercado aún más a ella.

-Ya que sabes todo sobre mí… Quiero saber más de ti –levantó una ceja, sugerente y Delphine se mordió los labios.

Hasta ese momento, Delphine se había sentido insegura, intimidada y nerviosa al estar frente a la persona que más admiraba, pero ahora se sentía segura de sí misma y en su interior crecía un sentimiento de deseo…

-¿Quieres comer conmigo y contarme cosas sobre ti? –dijo Cosima, tenía ganas de besarla.

-Por supuesto –se levantó y trajo lo mismo que le había servido a ella, pero en vez de una cerveza trajo dos vasos y un _Châteaux Margaux _que guardaba para una ocasión especial. Esta lo era. Su primera comida juntas. Sirvió el vino con mucha delicadeza. El vino debía de ser tratado así. Cosima cogió la botella.

-Châ…teaux… Mar… gaux –pronunció con dificultad. Delphine rió.

-Lo has pronunciado mal, se pronuncia como una "o" no como el "ou" que tienden a hacer los americanos.

-Me gustaría aprender francés.

-Creo que quiero ser tu profesora.

-Genial, brindemos, pues –levantó su copa- por las clases de francés. –sus copas chocaron y bebieron el vino hasta que se acabó.


	3. Chapter 3

Delphine no paraba de hablar. Contaba historias sobre su vida pasada en Francia; sobre su juventud, su adolescencia, los novios que tuvo y las personas a las que amó secretamente. Cosima la observaba hablar, observaba sus movimientos, pero sobre todo miraba sus labios. Cada vez que se quedaba callada se los mordía y eso producía en Cosima un cosquilleo en su espina dorsal, era electrizante.

-…y entonces apareció un policía –contaba Delphine- y nos pidió la documentación, ¿pero cómo íbamos a dársela si estábamos desnudos en medio de un parque? –se rió y Cosima con ella. Realmente era preciosa.

Se mordió el labio y Delphine la vio hacerlo.

-Cuéntame historias que no has contado a nadie –le dijo Delphine sin parar de mirar sus labios.

-Soy una terrible narradora.

-Eso no es posible, tus libros están perfectamente narrados -opinó Delphine.

-Dije narradora, no escritora –apuntó Cosima. Delphine se mordió el labio. Esta mujer era tremenda.

-Una vez –empezó a decir Cosima- quedé con una chica, mi primera chica, por así decirlo –se quedó unos segundos callada viendo cómo reaccionaba, no parecía sorprendida- y nos fuimos a un restaurante… Iba todo muy bien, nos entendíamos y ambas queríamos lo mismo. Después de cenar, cogimos una botella de vino del restaurante…

-¿La robasteis? –interrumpió Delphine sorprendida.

-Mm-hmm –asintió Cosima, sonriendo pícaramente- Nos fuimos pues a la playa, porque bueno, fue en el verano en el que me fui a Florida, tenía 19 años. La playa estaba desierta. Nos tumbamos en la arena y miramos el mar durante… no sé… creo que fue una hora. Entonces, ella me dijo que me quería, yo la miré y la besé… -Cosima paró su relato porque no creyó necesario seguir contando más detalles- Bueno, después de un rato oímos unas voces de hombres. Creímos que eran los guardacostas por lo que nos escondimos tras unas rocas que había cerca. Eran tres chicos. Se sentaron en la arena, justo como nosotras habíamos hecho antes, pero ellos empezaron a drogarse. Sacaron tres bolsas con polvo blanco y empezaron a juntarlo y esnifarlo –el rostro de Delphine se apenó- no sabíamos qué hacer salvo mirarles. De prono uno empezó a sufrir como un ataque. Sus "amigos" –recalcó las comillas con los dedos- huyeron asustados y le dejaron tirado en la playa… Nosotras corrimos a ver cómo estaba, Natalie llamaba a una ambulancia mientras yo le ponía de lado y le sujetaba la lengua para evitar que se la tragara.

-Oh, Dios, Cosima… -le cogió la mano y se la apretó- ¿se salvó el chico?

-No… -el rostro de Cosima se ensombreció- Cuando llegó la ambulancia su corazón ya se había parado…

-Lo siento mucho, Cosima.

-Yo no dejé de sujetarle… ni siquiera cuando noté que su corazón de había parado y que dejaba de convulsionar…

Delphine se levantó y la abrazó. Cosima se sumió en un llanto.

-¿Por qué le dejaron allí? –no dejaba de preguntarse eso.

Pasaron unos minutos abrazadas hasta que Cosima se tranquilizó y se separó de Delphine. Ambas seguían de pie, mirándose. Delphine secó una lágrima de su cara.

-Gracias –sonrió levemente.

-No hay de qué… Creo que voy a cerrar la cafetería y seguimos hablando más tranquilamente –no lo dijo con un tono sexual, sino que Delphine realmente quería seguir hablando con ella, sobre lo que surgiera.

Se fueron al sofá porque allí estarían más cómodas que en las sillas. Sentadas, una al lado de la otra no paraban de mirarse.

-Todavía puedo notar cómo se le escapaba la vida entre mis brazos. Puedo oler la sal del mar. Puedo oír la marea alejarse y acercarse en su constante baile… y mientras, en mis labios todavía siguen los besos de Natalie, quien después de que pasara todo no quiso volver a verme porque, dijo, que le recordaba a aquella noche y que no quería revivirlo.

Delphine cogía su mano en señal de apoyo y con la otra sostenía una copa llena de vino.

-Dejemos de hablar de esto… Cuéntame cómo empezaste a leer mis libros –un brillo apareció en la mirada de Delphine.

-Lo estaba pasando bastante mal… Acababa de mudarme aquí en Estados Unidos porque mi novio por aquel entonces, Denis,…

-¿Denis? –Cosima levantó las cejas, sorprendida- ¿Ese tío de antes? –Delphine asintió- Bueno, en realidad no me sorprende, es bastante mono. Continúa, por favor.

-Él me dijo que iba a mudarse aquí y que iba a empezar un negocio, lo cual yo no pensé que iba a ser esto –señaló el local- y que necesitaba ayuda. Sin duda, yo, le dije que sí. Fui tonta, estúpida y creí que nuestro amor lo era todo. Pero cuando llegamos, todas las chicas y algunos hombres empezaban a mirarle, le deseaban. La cafetería iba bien pues él atraía a los clientes. Pero al final del día, él era mío y de nadie más. Hasta que un día… le pillé en el baño con una tía… Él me pidió disculpas miles de veces, se arrodilló incluso… Yo le perdoné con el tiempo, pero me sumí en una depresión que no podía soportar.

Entonces, mientras caminaba hacia aquí, vi un libro en un banco. Estaba mojado y sucio. Necesita ser salvado, tanto como yo. Lo cogí y era "Por favor, no me dejes" la segunda parte de "Yo también te quiero". Qué ironía, ¿verdad? Con ese título y lo habían abandonado. Lo dejé secando en mi casa y me compré el primero. Me lo leí ese día y me empecé el segundo por la noche. Nunca me había enamorado tanto por una historia como hice con aquella –sonrió avergonzada, Cosima estaba maravillada- Supongo que en cierto modo ese libro me salvó, al igual que hice yo con él… Y después me leí todos los demás libros que habías escrito. Amo tus historias, tu forma de explicar el punto de vista de cada personaje, de que los "malos" no siempre fueron así, que sufrieron mucho y se convirtieron en lo que son por los actos de otras personas a las que consideramos los "buenos", pero que en realidad son tan malvados como los otros.

-Vaya, me siento alagada. ¿Sabes? Nunca había conocido a nadie que me entienda, que entienda mi punto de vista… es realmente… genial.

-Sí… -susurró Delphine.

Se quedaron en silencio, mirándose. ¿Era posible que hubieran encontrado a su media naranja?


	4. Chapter 4

**Es posible que este capítulo tengo un poco de contenido sexual. Por favor, leed con conciencia. **

**Y ya sabéis, darme review y dejadme vuestra opinión. Gracias por leer y hasta mañana.**

* * *

Volvieron a estar en silencio, observándose la una a la otra. Sentían que se conocían. Sentían que aun estando tan lejos y sin conocerse hubiesen sido íntimas amigas.

-¿Quieres más vino? –preguntó Delphine para romper el silencio. No era un silencio incómodo, simplemente quería hablar con ella.

-No, gracias, creo que ya he tenido suficiente –Delphine se levantó y guardó la botella. Cuando volvió Cosima estaba sentada en una silla frente al sofá donde antes se encontraban y sobre sus rodillas estaba su ordenador. Delphine se volvió a sentar en el sofá, en frente de ella.

-Quiero que me ayudes con mi libro –dijo muy seriamente Cosima. Delphine apenas podía controlar su entusiasmo- Pero, no vas a leer todo lo que llevo escrito, de hecho, te lo voy a leer yo y tú vas a continuar con lo que pienses que va a pasar cuando yo pare de leer, ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo –cruzó sus piernas, esa era la pose que ponía cuando leía un libro suyo.

-_Emily no podía parar de mirarla. Era demasiado sexy y deseaba su cuerpo con locura. La simple idea de que sus labios se juntasen hacía que Emily experimentara mil sensaciones a la vez. Estaba enamorada de ella y ni siquiera sabía si su amada era lesbiana. "Piensa, Emily, ¿qué leíste en internet sobre las lesbianas? Que llevaban las uñas cortas" Emily intentó mirarle las uñas. _–La voz de Cosima inundaba todo el espacio y Delphine la miraba embobada, su escritora favorita le estaba leyendo un libro que no había terminado y necesitaba SU ayuda_- Eran cortas pero eso no significaba que fuera lesbiana, porque las científicas muchas veces se las cortan por comodidad. "Bien, miremos ahora… el calzado" Llevaba unas botas bajas. Normalmente las lesbianas no suelen llevar tacón, así que eso sumó puntos a la columna de lesbiana. Emily observó sus gestos, pero ella era muy delicada, y su forma de andar apuntaba tanto a hetero como a lesbiana. "¿Quizá es bisexual?" pensó Emily. Por lo menos si era bisexual le daría una esperanza._

_Ella la miró y Emily notó cómo su corazón se paraba. Pudo ver sus ojos, verdes con un tono marrón, pero estaban rojos, quizá de haber llorado. Se le rompió el corazón –_Cosima recordó que este trozo lo escribió cuando vio llorar a Delphine_- Tenía que acercarse e intentar consolarla. _

_-¿Una mala ruptura? –le dijo de pronto, ¿por qué le había dicho eso? Ni siquiera sabía si tenía novio… o novia._

_-Em… Sí, bueno, nuestros caminos se separaron, así que…_

_-Ya… Las relaciones a distancia nunca funcionan… Emm… ¿Estás en microbiología?_

_-Sí, en Inmunología. Estudio las relaciones entre los parásitos y los hospedadores._

_-¡Oh, genial! Yo estoy en "evo-devo"_

_-"Evo-devo" –en cuanto lo dijo en voz alta supo su significado- "Evolucionary development"_

_-Si, si, sí, así es como lo llamamos –hubo un silencio. No podía dejar de mirarla._

_-Chloé –le extendió la mano._

_-Emily –su mano era muy suave._

_Se encontraban por los pasillos, se saludaban y sonreían con vergüenza. Quedaron para ir a una exposición, juntas. Al final, robaron dos botellas de vino y corrieron para escapar. Había mucha tensión sexual no resuelta entre ellas y Emily deseaba resolverla pronto. _

_Chloé llamó a la puerta del apartamento de Emily. Todavía no estaba preparada. Habían quedado para cenar. Después de la velada, se fueron al apartamento de Emily, esta se sirvió un vaso de vino. Chloé apareció de detrás de una cortina, ese apartamento no tenía puertas, era más bien un loft. _

_Se miraron intensamente y Emily no lo pudo soportar más._

_-Creo que es hora de que aceptemos de qué va esto –se acercó y la besó._

-Hasta ahí me he quedado, ahora te toca a ti seguir.

Delphine estaba impresionada por la historia. Tendría que pensar bien cómo continuarla, pero ella ya estaba segura de cómo.

_Chloé se alejó suavemente de Emily.-_Empezó a contar Delphine.

_-Oh, Dios, Chloé, ¿he hecho algo mal? _

_-No, no, tranquila. Creo que me tengo que ir._

_-No, Dios, Chloé, por favor. –Emily se sentía avergonzada y estúpida. Había arruinado su relación con Chloé y todo por un beso, por un maldito beso._

_Esa noche no pudo dormir pensando en ella y lo mucho que sentía su ausencia. La echaba de menos, porque, finalmente, había encontrado a alguien que la entendía, y eso es lo mejor que puede pasar. –_Delphine se quedó callada un momento. Cosima entendió que eso era lo que realmente sentía hacia ella. Estaba aclarando su mente y mientras, estaba contando una historia preciosa.

_Al día siguiente, Emily deambulaba por la universidad. Se quería morir. No podía verla de nuevo. ¿La perdonará por lo que hizo? Había destrozado su amistad. _

_Chloé la vio, deambulando como si fuera un zombie. Vio su rostro, sus ojos hinchados de la noche anterior y su nariz roja por sonarse demasiado. Entonces, Chloé corrió. Corrió hacia Emily. La giró, sostuvo con sus manos su cara y le devolvió el beso._

Delphine termino su relato.

-¿Qué te ha parecido? –preguntó nerviosa.

-¿Qué qué me ha parecido? Maravilloso, romántico, tierno, apasionado, sorprendente, inesperado, mágico. Dios, Delphine, muchísimas gracias. Me has devuelto la inspiración –se levantó de la silla y la abrazó. Se separó para decirle- Eres mi musa.

Delphine no se lo podía creer. ¡Era la musa de su escritora favorita!

-Y Chloé… -no estaba segura de decírselo- Chloé… está basada en ti.

Delphine se quedó pasmada. No sabía qué decir, así que, hizo lo que su corazón le indicó. La besó. Cosima separó los labios para dejar paso a sus lenguas. Bailaban en su boca. Delphine la quitó la chaqueta y Cosima hundió sus manos en su pelo.

Cosima saltó y rodeó a Delphine con sus piernas. Delphine le colocó sus manos en su culo para que no se cayera. La dirigió a la barra, la sentó, le quitó su ropa interior y hundió su boca en su entrepierna al ritmo que Cosima susurraba "Delphine". Los gemidos de Cosima pronto inundaron el local. Delphine la desnudó completamente y la bajó de la barra.

Se volvieron a besar, ahora le tocaba a Cosima demostrar su experiencia. Para Delphine, que nunca había estado con una mujer, fue el mejor sexo que nunca tuvo y en seguida se le quitaron las ganas de volver a estar con un hombre.

-Creo que esto debería salir también en el libro –le susurró Delphine en el oído. A Cosima le entró un escalofrío al notar sus labios tan cerca de su oído.

Delphine la beso el cuello.

-Creo –Cosima apenas podía hablar- que tienes razón -Sostuvo su cara con sus manos para mirarla. Era preciosa.


	5. Chapter 5

**Siento la tardanza. Aquí tenéis un nuevo capítulo, espero que disfrutéis leyéndolo. Hay una parte de este capítulo que es RATED K, la he marcado, si os saltáis esa parte, no pasa nada, no os vais a perder. Si lo leéis, es porque tenéis la edad adecuada. **

**Disfrutad**** de este capítulo. Nos leemos pronto :)**

* * *

-Se fueron al despacho, si se podía llamar así, de Denis. Seguían desnudas. Cosima se sentó en el despacho, con su ordenador, y empezó a escribir. Sus dedos tecleaban ágilmente las teclas y las palabras se formaban en la pantalla. Delphine la observaba desde la otra punta de la sala, estaba tumbada en un sofá.

De vez en cuando, Cosima levantaba la vista de la pantalla y la miraba, después seguía con su historia.

-¿Por qué me miras?

-Para inspirarme –respondió mientras tecleaba.

Pasó una hora hasta que Cosima dejó de escribir.

-Delphine, ven a leerlo.

-Léemelo en voz alta –dijo ella, sugerente.

Cosima empezó a leer:

_Se separaron para recuperar el aliento. Llevaban besándose unos 15 minutos. Sus respiraciones, agitadas, pronto se estabilizaron._

_-¿Quieres cenar en mi casa esta noche? –preguntó Chloé._

_-Será un placer._

_Chloé pasó la tarde cocinando y limpiando la casa, y Emily, eligiendo el vestido perfecto. Llegó la hora. Emily se presentó en su casa con un vestido rojo, adornado con un pañuelo, Chloé llevaba un pantalón negro, una camisa blanca y su pelo estaba recogido en un elegante moño._

_-Buenas noches –dijo Emily desde la puerta. Chloé no pudo aguantarse las ganas y la besó. _

_-Llevaba toda la tarde pensando en tus labios –susurró cuando se separaron._

_Comieron los deliciosos platos que había preparado Chloé._

_-Estaba delicioso –dio un sorbo a su copa._

_Siguieron hablando y bebiendo el resto del vino iluminadas por las velas, hasta que se acabó._

_-¿Me enseñas tu casa?_

_Chloé la fue llevando por las pequeñas habitaciones de su casa._

_-…Y este es mi dormitorio –Emily pasó, cogió a Chloé de la mano y la atrajo hacia la cama._

* * *

-**Rated K-**

_Se besaron. Estaban tumbadas, Emily abajo y Chloé arriba. Emily le apartó el pelo de la cara._

_-No puedo parar de mirarte a los ojos –le dijo- Son hipnóticos –la volvió a besar- tampoco puedo parar de mirarte los labios, tan suaves y dulces._

_-Quítate la ropa –dijo Chloé. Emily sonrió y Chloé se mordió los labios mientras ella se desnudaba._

_Una vez desnuda, Chloé empezó a besarla el cuello. Emily suspiraba. Bajó hasta su pecho y después a su vientre, terso y suave. Chloé miró una última vez a Emily antes de meterse entre sus piernas. Emily gemía hasta que llegó el orgasmo y gritó "Chloé". _

_Emily la atrajo hacia ella y la besó, la desnudó, pero le dejó el tanga puesto. Acariciaba su sexo por encima de la fina tela mientras besaba sus senos. Metió su mano en el tanga y Chloé gimió. _

_-Mon dieu –dijo, una vez que Emily le quitó el tanga y empezó a lamer._

* * *

_Desnudas, bajo las sábanas y con la luna iluminándolas, seguían besándose. _

Cosima paró de leer y se lamió los labios.

-¿Qué tal? –preguntó insegura.

-Es la escena más erótica que has escrito, ¿verdad? –Cosima asintió. Delphine se iba acercando lentamente a ella, mientras hablaba- ¿te imaginabas a nosotras haciendo eso? –volvió a asentir- ¿Quieres seguir? –se sentó encima de ella y empezó a besarla, al ritmo que sus caderas se movían.

Ambas gemían con el roce y los movimientos de Delphine se volvieron cada vez más bruscos. Cosima le mordió el labio. Llegaron juntas.

-Si pongo todo lo que vamos a hacer, clasificarían la novela como erótica… y no quiero que sea erótica, sino romántica. Esta novela está basada en nosotras, pero no cuenta nuestra historia.

Delphine sonrió. Sus palabras la encandilaban.

-Entonces, escribamos nuestra historia.

Volvieron a vestirse.

-¿Qué hora es? Ya ha anochecido.

-Las ocho –respondió Delphine.

-Creo que debería irme… ¿Nos vemos mañana?

-Por supuesto –susurró Delphine. La besó en la puerta y la observó irse.

Suspiró y sonriendo. Ni en sus mejores sueños podría haber imaginado el día que había tenido.

Cerró la puerta de la cafetería.

-¿Te has divertido? –una voz masculina surgió de las sombras. Delphine se giró asustada.

-¿Quién es? –gritó a la silueta que se acercaba lentamente. La luz de la farola iluminó su cara. Denis- Dios, Denis, qué susto me has dado- sonrió aliviada, pero vio que los ojos de Denis eran negros. Retrocedió un paso pero chocó con la puerta y Denis no dejaba de acercarse- ¿Denis?

-Eres una puta, Delphine. ¿Quién es mejor chupándote; ella o yo?

-Denis, no seas así. Nos hemos acostado, ¿y qué?

-Que eres una puta.

Delphine le dio un bofetón. Denis la miró.

-Eres mi puta, y de nadie más.

-¡No soy ninguna puta y menos la tuya! –Delphine intentó huir pero Denis la cogió del brazo.

-Tú no vas a ningún lado, amor mío.

-Para, Denis, me haces daño –Delphine intentaba soltarse pero él la tenía bien agarrada.

-¿Se lo has comido bien a ella?

-Eres asqueroso –le escupió.

Denis la cogió del cuello y la obligó a arrodillarse.

-Ahora me la vas a comer a mí. Porque eres mi puta –se bajó la bragueta y se lo introdujo en su boca. Delphine le mordió y Denis la soltó. Ella corrió y le dejó tirado, en medio de la calle, gritando su nombre.

No paró de correr. Las lágrimas se secaban en su cara. No se lo podía creer. ¿Qué le había pasado a Denis? ¿Un ataque de celos? Ojalá nunca hubiera salido con él. Llegó a su piso, cerró las puertas y ventanas con llave y se dio una ducha.

Las lágrimas se juntaban con el agua. Estaba en shock y no se dio cuenta de que se durmió en el suelo.

A las 4 de la mañana se despertó. Le dolía todo el cuerpo. Se metió en la cama con la idea de no levantarse nunca más.


	6. Chapter 6

**Aquí os dejo un nuevo capítulo. Espero que os guste y dejadme reviews con vuestras opiniones. Gracias por leer.**

* * *

"¿Y ahora qué?" se preguntó Cosima delante de la pantalla de su ordenador. Ahora que todo entre Chloé y Emily estaba perfecto, ¿qué puede hacer? Otra vez atascada en su novela.

Al cabo de media hora de resoplidos y maldiciones, se levantó y salió a correr. Pasó por delante de la cafetería. Se asomó, pero no había nadie. Qué raro. Normalmente, cuando pasaba sobre esa hora, Delphine estaba dentro preparándolo todo para abrir… "Se habrá quedado dormida" siguió su camino. Tenía ganas de volver a verla, necesitaba inspiración.

Tras una hora corriendo volvió a su casa. Se duchó, vistió, cogió su ordenador y su cuaderno de notas, y se marchó. Caminaba feliz por la calle. "Hoy va a ser un gran día."

* * *

Delphine seguía en la cama. Su maquillaje se había corrido y parecía un mapache, pero no le importaba, no la iba a ver nadie. Su cabeza daba vueltas mientras seguía preguntándose por qué Denis hizo eso. Se le ocurrían miles de razones, pero ninguna sensata. Miró la hora. Las 8:30. En media hora abre la cafetería. Hoy no. Ni mañana. Ni nunca. Se volvió a dormir.

* * *

Eran las 9 y Cosima esperaba pacientemente a que abrieran la cafetería. Volvió a asomarse al interior, pero no había nadie. Resopló. ¿Dónde estará Delphine? Denis apareció a sus espaldas.

-Buenos días –dijo educadamente mientras abría la puerta.

-Buenos días –le contestó Denis.

Cosima le miró, tenía ojeras.

-¿Qué quiere que le sirva? –preguntó Denis desde el interior.

-Emmm… Un café… con leche –no pidió lo mismo de siempre, ¿por qué? Porque Delphine era la única que sabía cómo prepararle su café.

No se sentó en la misma mesa, tampoco. Si no estaba ella, no tenía sentido todo lo que hacía. Abrió su ordenador y se quedó mirando la pantalla durante una hora, esperando a que llegara la inspiración. En realidad, esperaba que llegara Delphine. Pero no apareció.

-Perdona –le dijo a Denis- La chica que estaba aquí ayer, ¿por qué hoy no ha venido? Es que tengo que darle una cosa…

-Pues… creo que se ha quedado en casa porque está enferma… Si quieres me puedes dar esa cosa y yo se la llevo –Cosima no le creyó, a Delphine le pasaba algo.

-O me puedes decir dónde vive y se la doy yo.

Denis la escrutó con la mirada. No se fiaba de esa chica, pero era una clienta habitual. Supuso que Delphine la conocía. Así que le dio su dirección.

Cosima recogió sus cosas y se marchó dando un portazo.

-Imbécil –susurró mientras caminaba hacia la casa de Delphine.

Llegó a su piso y llamó.

-¿Delphine? Soy Cosima –esperó por alguna respuesta- ¿Estás bien?

Abrió la puerta una persona que se parecía a Delphine, pero no era ella. Estaba hecha un desastre. Llevaba únicamente una camiseta larga, su pelo estaba muy despeinado y el maquillaje se le había corrido. En cuanto la vio, Delphine comenzó a llorar y Cosima la abrazó.

-Dios mío, Delphine, ¿qué te ha pasado?

Siguió llorando y Cosima la abrazaba y acariciaba su melena rubia.

-Tranquila, Delphine… estoy aquí. Vamos a sentarnos y me lo cuentas todo, ¿vale? Pero antes te tienes que calmar.

Se sentaron en el sofá. Delphine apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de Cosima y esta acariciaba su melena.

Y así estuvieron un buen rato. Delphine ya había parado de llorar, pero Cosima no dejó de acariciarla el pelo. Se tumbó sobre sus piernas, bocarriba para poder mirarla. Sus manos se tocaban.

-Estaba cerrando la cafetería –empezó a contar Delphine- era de noche y estaba todo oscuro. De pronto una voz surgió de las sombras. Una voz de hombre. Me giré pero no le pude ver el rostro hasta que se acercó –miraba al vacío- Me llamó puta. Dijo que yo era su puta… y que se la chupara como te hice a ti –la miró y sus ojos se volvieron a llenar de lágrimas. Cosima la estrechó entre su pecho.

-¿Sabes quién fue? ¿Alguien a quien conocías?

-Denis.

Fue como si le dieran un puñetazo en la cara. Cosima estaba perpleja. Ese gilipollas le había dicho que Dephine estaba mala… Una lista de palabrotas apareció en su mente.

-Voy a demandar a ese mamón –dijo Cosima

-No, no… No lo hagas… No importa –dijo Delphine asustada.

-¿Qué? ¿Me lo estás diciendo en serio? –Delphine asintió- No, ahora le voy a poner una demanda que se le van a quitar las ganas de volver a usar su pene –Cosima abrió la puerta.

-¡Cosima! –gritó angustiada Delphine- Por favor, déjalo… Hoy no… Te necesito aquí.

Cosima corrió y la volvió a abrazar.

-Por favor no me dejes –sollozó Delphine.

-Vale, pero deja de llorar –Delphine se secó las lágrimas- Voy a recoger esto un poco y mientras tú te das una ducha y te vistes, vamos a dar un paseo para que te dé un poco el aire.

Delphine hizo lo que le mandó, y en media hora ya estaba lista. Salieron a la calle y pasearon hasta que encontraron una panadería donde hacían bollos. Compraron dos croissants y compraron dos cafés en un Starbucks.

Se sentaron en el césped de un parque y desayunaron.

-Gracias… por quedarte –Delphine le cogió la mano, Cosima la besó.

-Creo que no puedo alejarme de ti.

Caminaron de la mano. La gente se giraba para mirarlas, pues, se extrañaban al ver a dos chicas como pareja. Algunos incluso ponían cara de asco. Pero a ellas no le importaba porque estaban juntas, y enamoradas.


	7. Chapter 7

Pasaron toda la tarde encerradas en la habitación de Delphine escuchando música, mientras se abrazaban en el sofá.

Delphine no paraba de recordar esa fatal noche en la que Denis la obligó a chuparle… Agitaba la cabeza cada vez que lo recordaba. Era asqueroso. Intentaba no recordarlo, pero cada vez que se quedaban en silencio, la imagen aparecía en su mente. Delphine temía que no pudiera olvidar esa noche. Cogió la mano de Cosima y observó sus dedos. Esos dedos eran los creadores de sus novelas. Con esos dedos escribió todas las frases y capítulos. La miró a los ojos. Esos ojos que habían mirado a la pantalla mientras sus historias se creaban… Esos ojos cansados.

-¿En qué piensas? –dijo Cosima, acariciando su rostro.

-En ti –Delphine sonrió- Me imagino cuando escribes e intento ver cómo surgen las ideas en tu cabeza –Delphine se incorporó, estaba tumbada en las rodillas de Cosima- ¿Cómo se te ocurrió esta novela? Me refiero a… ¿cómo empezó todo?

-Pues… -hubo un momento de silencio mientras Cosima organizaba sus ideas- Tras escribir "Café de Flore" tuve "la enfermedad de la página en blanco" comúnmente conocida como "la enfermedad del escritor". Llevaba sin escribir 6 meses. No se me ocurría nada. Mi editora me llamaba todos los días para preguntar si había escrito algo, pero mi respuesta siempre era negativa. Era como estar viviendo mi peor pesadilla. Un escritor no pude pasar tanto tiempo sin escribir.

Visité varias ciudades; París, Londres, Berlín, Barcelona… Que según dicen son muy bonitas y pensé que quizá pudieran ser el comienzo de una nueva novela. Estudié en mis libros de Historia por si había alguna batalla de la que surgiera una idea, e incluso miré en Internet hechos extraños sobre los que escribir, pero no se me ocurrió nada.

Pasaron 6 meses de investigación y viajes por el mundo. El dinero que había conseguido con el anterior libro se empezaba a agotar y mi editora cada vez llamaba más enfadada. Necesitaba una historia. Volví a mi casa, aquí en Minnesota. Paseé por las calles buscando historias y entonces entré en tu cafetería para tomar un café. Te vi, pedí mi café y creo que fue cuando me diste el café que entonces nuestras manos se rozaron. Sentí una chispa que me recorrió la columna y fue en ese momento, en el que vi esta historia.

Delphine, que la había escuchado muy atentamente, sonrió con el final.

-Yo también noté esa chispa –dijo antes de besarla.

De repente Cosima se separó, cogió su portátil y comenzó a escribir como si estuviera fuera de sí. Al principio, Delphine se asustó, pero al momento comprendió lo que le había ocurrido. Había tenido una idea.

Después de unos minutos, Delphine se levantó, se puso el abrigo, le dio un beso en la frente a Cosima mientras susurraba "ahora vuelvo", cerró la puerta y se fue.

Cosima pensaba en su libro. Había tenido una idea para seguir con su historia y sus dedos tecleaban las palabras que surgían en su mente. Estaba en medio de, como ella lo llamaba, el orgasmo del escritor". Escribió durante una hora y después paró, exhausta. Le dolían los dedos. Leyó lo que llevaba escrito y asintió con la cabeza. No podía aguantarse las ganas de leérselo a Delphine. Delphine. ¿Dónde estaba? Recordó que le había susurrado que se iba, pero eso había sido hace dos horas.

Cogió su móvil. ¿Dónde puede estar? Esperó pacientemente mientras el teléfono comunicaba.

-Mierda -Cogió el abrigo y las llaves y salió a la calle. La volvió a llamar -Cógelo, Delphine.

Tenía el presentimiento de que algo malo la había pasado. Volvió a llamarla mientras corría hacia la cafetería.

Una mujer estaba tirada en el suelo. Delphine. Cosima corrió hacia ella.

-Dios mío, Delphine, ¿qué te ha pasado? –le habían pegado. Tenía el labio hinchado y le costaba respirar.

Delphine intentó hablar, pero en vez de eso tosió sangre.

-No hables, no te muevas –Cosima la apoyó a la pared- Voy a llamar a una ambulancia y a la policía.

Minutos después, dos coches de policía y una ambulancia ocupaban la calle. Un equipo médico asistía a Delphine.

-Por lo menos tiene dos costillas rotas...

-El labio lo tiene hinchado…

-Cuidado al moverla, puede tener una hemorragia interna…

-…Ponerle una vía…

Cosima escuchaba a los asistentes. Estaba sentada en un banco, alejada de Delphine y todos los sanitarios. Los policías estaban en círculo frente a ella anotándolo todo.

-Soy la detective Elisabeth Childs, pero me puedes llamar Beth –la detective se sentó a su lado- Necesito que me cuentes qué ha ocurrido.

-Ella… -Cosima temblaba- Yo… Bueno… Estaba –no sabía por dónde empezar.

-Tranquila –la miró a los ojos. Algo en ellos hizo que se tranquilizara.

-Se llama Delphine… No sé su apellido… trabaja en esa cafetería –señaló con el dedo- Anoche, tras cerrar la cafetería, apareció su jefe, que a la vez es su ex-novio, y la obligó a… -no quería decirlo en voz alta.

-¿La obligó a…? –preguntó la detective.

Cosima empezó a llorar.

-Es todo culpa mía… Si no me hubiera ido… Y ahora está así porque estaba escribiendo…

-Tranquila, tranquila. No pasa nada, ahora está a salvo –le puso una mano en la espalda para consolarla- Ese caballero… ¿la violó?

-¡No! No, por Dios… Denis se bajó los pantalones… -sollozaba Cosima- pero Delphine le mordió antes de que pasara nada.

La detective Childs apuntó en su libreta "intento de violación" y "defensa propia - consigue huir".

-¿Me puedes describir a Denis?

-Es caucásico… pelo moreno… De unos veintitantos… y tiene acento francés.

-¿Denis la pegó?

-No lo sé… Pero, aun así, me gustaría poner una denuncia contra él –Cosima la miró y Beth detectó ira en sus ojos.

-Está bien… No se preocupe, le cogeremos.

Beth se acercó al grupo de policías y les contó lo que Cosima le había contado. Después, se acercó a su coche y buscó "Denis". Le salieron dos resultados; uno era un hombre de unos cincuenta años y el otro era un chico muy guapo, moreno y de ojos verdes. Quizá si se lo hubiera encontrado por la calle le hubiera dedicado una de sus sonrisas seductoras, ya que su relación con Paul no iba demasiado bien. Beth dio orden de busca y captura para Denis Moreau, deletreó su apellido por si surgían dudas. Cuando acabó salió del coche y se reunió con el equipo médico.

-Nos la llevamos al hospital. La otra chica puede venir con nosotros.

Beth le hizo una seña a Cosima para que se acercara.

-Se la llevan al hospital. Te puedes ir con ella.

Cosima asintió aliviada y se metió en la ambulancia con Delphine. En cuanto volvió a ver su estado, comenzó a llorar.

-Dios, lo siento tanto. Delphine. No debería de haberte dejado salir sola.

Delphine la cogió la mano antes de desmayarse.


	8. Chapter 8

Cosima se quedó paralizada cuando Delphine se desmayó. ¿Estaba muerta? No, no podía ser. ¿Cómo se iba a morir?

El asistente que estaba sentado enfrente examinó las pulsaciones de Delphine.

-Está bien, solo se ha desmayado por el esfuerzo –la tranquilizó- Déjela descansar.

Cosima asintió, sin embargo, no soltó su mano… Hasta que le obligaron a hacerlo. Se la llevaban a una sala para examinar mejor su estado. Una enfermera la acompañó hasta la sala de espera. Para Cosima todo parecía irreal, como si estuviera viviendo una mala pesadilla. Hace unas horas estaban en el sofá, cogidas de la mano, riendo y contando anécdotas de su vida. Hasta que ella se levantó para escribir y cuando terminó y levantó la vista de la pantalla, no la encontró. Lo siguiente que vio fue a una rubia, con el labio partido que cuando tosía escupía sangre. Cosima rió pero al instante empezó a llorar desconsoladamente.

Los de la sala de espera la miraban, pero a ella no le importaba. Solo quería estar con Delphine. Saber que ella estaba bien y cuidarla.

La espera le estaba matando. ¿Cuántas horas llevaba ahí en esa incómoda silla de madera, comiéndose las uñas y levantándose cada dos por tres para mover las piernas y que no se le durmieran? Parecía que llevaba una eternidad.

Miró el móvil. Tenía 7 mensajes de su editora. Tiró el móvil encima de la silla mientras susurraba "que la den". Enterró su rostro en sus manos y volvió a llorar. Se sorprendió de que aún le quedaran lágrimas.

Una mujer se sentó a su lado y le colocó una mano en la espalda. Cosima la miró mientras se secaba las lágrimas.

-Toma un pañuelo y sécate las lágrimas –le ofreció la mujer. Algo en su cara le resultó familiar. Le pasó lo mismo con la detective Childs.

-Gracias –se sonó los mocos.

-¿A quién tienes dentro?

-Em… A mi… novia –nunca había tenido una novia, ni siquiera sabía si Delphine lo era. Cosima esperaba que la mujer hiciera un gesto de sorpresa al encontrarse con una lesbiana, pero no lo hizo- ¿y usted?

-A mi hijo… Se cayó de un columpio y se rompió el brazo. Le están haciendo una cirugía para colocarle los huesos, pero ya llevan varias horas y me estoy empezando a impacientar. Mira que siempre le digo que tenga cuidado con el hijo de los vecinos… pero nunca me hace caso y mira…

Aquella mujer no paró de hablar de sus vecinos, sus hijos, su marido que creía que la estaba espiando y de una obra de teatro que estaba ensayando. A Cosima no le importó, al contrario, prefería que la distrajeran aunque sea con la extraña vida de aquella mujer.

-¿Alison Hendrix? –la mujer paró de hablar y se levantó como un resorte- Soy yo –se acercó al médico.

-Su hijo ha salido de la operación. Está estable. Le hemos recolocado los huesos y le hemos escayolado. Todavía está dormido, pero puede subir a su habitación, la 514.

Alison se alegró tanto que le dio un abrazo al médico. Luego, volvió con Cosima.

-Espero que tu novia se recupere pronto –le dio un abrazo- Por cierto, ¿cómo te llamas?

-Cosima, me llamo Cosima.

-Encantada de haberte conocido, Cosima. Me hubiera gustado que hubiese sido en otro lugar y bajo otras circunstancias, pero ha sido un placer.

Le dio otro abrazo antes de despedirse. "Qué mujer más rara" pensó.

Miró la hora. Eran las once de la noche. Su estómago se quejó de la falta de comida. Se levantó a la máquina expendedora y compró un sándwich vegetal y un zumo de frutas del bosque.

No se lo comió todo, porque el recuerdo de Delphine le quitó el apetito.

Su teléfono sonó. Era de la policía.

-¿Sí? –respondió con un nudo en la garganta.

-Hola, Cosima, soy la detective Childs. Llamaba para decirte que hemos atrapado a Denis… y que cuando puedas te puedes pasar a ponerle una denuncia. El juez ha abierto un expediente en su contra y el Lunes 23, te tienes que pasar por el juzgado para declarar –Cosima anotó la fecha- ¿qué tal está tu novia?

Cosima se sorprendió de que la detective la llamara "su novia" a Delphine.

-No… lo sé… Llevo aquí muchas horas pero no he tenido noticias de ella… Se la llevaron a una sala y me dijeron que la iban a examinar… Pero no me han dicho nada.

-No te preocupes. Los médicos saben lo que hacen.

-Sí… supongo.

-Bueno, espero que se mejore y por favor, no te olvides de ir a declarar. Le puede caer una condena de 5 años.

-Vale, gracias –y colgó.

Una condena de 5 años… esperaba ver a ese cabrón encerrado por el resto de su vida, pero supuso que no podían arrestarle por más años… Aunque se lo mereciera.

Levantó la vista, que hasta entonces no había apartado de suelo.

Las máquinas expendedoras estaban en una esquina, al lado de la puerta. A la derecha había una planta y una ventana. Miró la calle. Era una noche oscura pero pudo ver la luna en una esquina. Luna llena. Un fluorescente empezó a parpadear, pero siguió encendido. Por lo demás la sala, era fría y antigua.

Había una pareja, la chica estaba dormida y apoyaba su cabeza en el pecho del hombre, que no paraba de mirar el reloj. Tenía ojeras y los ojos llorosos.

Dos asientos a la derecha, estaba un hombre de unos cincuenta años. Tenía los brazos apoyados en sus piernas y su espalda se movía por el llanto. No paraba de girar su anillo de casado.

-¿Familiares de Delphine Cormier? –Cosima se levantó de un salto, cosa que no debería haber hecho pues se mareó en seguida.

-Soy yo –dijo mientras recomponía la compostura.

-Bien, la paciente entró en quirófano con dos costillas fracturadas y a lo largo de la operación se le presentó un edema pulmonar, causado por una insuficiencia cardíaca debido al esfuerzo –Cosima trataba de entenderlo todo mientras repasaba mentalmente lo que sabía sobre los pulmones y el corazón.

-Pero con un edema pulmonar… ¿se puede morir?

-Es una afección potencialmente mortal, pero se ha detectado a tiempo. La paciente está estable y la hemos llevado a una habitación. La hemos intubado, no se asuste, es temporal, hasta que su pulmón se estabilice y elimine los líquidos.

Le dieron la habitación y se dirigió a ella. Pero antes de entrar se sentó en una silla para tranquilizarse. Respiró hondo diez veces y tragó saliva.

"No llores" se dijo mientras empujaba la puerta.

Delphine estaba tumbada en una cama, inconsciente. Tenía un tubo en la boca conectado a un aparato que subía y bajaba. Eso la mantenía con vida. Vio un monitor a su derecha con las constantes vitales de Delphine. Estaba estable, pero tenía que despertar de la anestesia.

-Hola, cariño. Despierta pronto, ¿vale? Yo me quedaré para cuidarte. No te voy a dejar. Nunca.


	9. Chapter 9

Cosima apenas dormía. Cuando conseguía cerrar los ojos, las luces parpadeantes azules y rojas la invadían, y la imagen del cuerpo de Delphine al final de la calle hacía que despertara con un sudor frío en la espalda.

Entró el médico, pero ella no se enteró hasta que él le preguntó qué tal había pasado la noche la señorita Cormier. Ella le miró duramente. ¿Cómo se atrevía a preguntarle qué tal había pasado la noche Delphine? Él debería saberlo, ¡se supone que ese es su trabajo!  
El médico tragó saliva y examinó a Delphine.

-Bien -dijo después de unos minutos- Está estable y parece que en cualquier momento despertará de la anestesia.

"Si tú lo dices..." pensó Cosima acercándose más a Delphine. Esperó hasta que el médico se hubiese ido para dejar que se le cayeran un par de lágrimas. Ese tío no tenía ni idea de hacer su trabajo. Cosima se quedó mirando cómo subía y bajaba el pecho de Delphine, temía que en cualquier momento se parara, a pesarde lo que había dicho el médico.

El médico volvió a la hora de comer y le trajo a Cosima un sandwich mixto y una botella de agua.

-Tiene que comer algo sino quiere que la ingresemos en la cama de al lado –no lo dijo de malas formas, pero Cosima no se lo tomó muy bien.

-No me importaría si al menos estuviera a su lado -el médico la miró sorprendido, esa mujer le estaba sacando de quicio- ¿Puedo hablar con usted un momento? -Cosima salió al pasillo con el médico, dejando a Delphine sola en la habitación.

-¿Tiene usted alguna pregunta? –le preguntó el médico amablemente.

-No, ¿y usted? Me da la impresión de que no le da mucha importancia al estado de mi novia –su novia- Sabe que si no la examinan por lo menos una vez cada hora, ¿puede morir por algún fallo cardíaco? –Cosima gesticulaba exageradamente. Estaba muy nerviosa y alterada, nunca se había puesto en esa situación por una persona.

-Tranquilícese –el médico le cogió de las manos. Estaban sudorosas, pero Cosima no las apartó.

* * *

"Cosima, no te vayas. No me dejes" Delphine quería gritar pero su boca no se abría y sus cuerdas vocales no emitían ningún sonido. "Cosima vuelve" Luchaba por despertar. Luchaba por estar a su lado, por hacer algún movimiento que demostrara que estaba viva. "COSIMA" Quería chillar de la rabia que sentía. "Vuelve conmigo" Sollozaba, pero eso no era notable. "Te amo, Cosima, con todo mi corazón" Seguía sin poder mover un milímetro de su cuerpo. "Vamos, Delphine, puedes hacerlo. Por Cosima"

-Cosima -fue un susurro apenas audible pero Delphine consiguió mover los labios y pronunciar el nombre de su amada.  
Después de esto, abrir los ojos fue fácil. Los dejó entreabiertos pero podía ver la habitación vacía. Giró la cabeza y vio la puerta entreabierta. Unas manos se agitaban nerviosas, eran las de Cosima, hablaba con las manos. De pronto, unas manos masculinas cogieron las de la escritora. Delphine se quedó sin aire. ¿Quién era ese hombre?

* * *

Después de hablar con ese estúpido médico y de que le tocara con sus sudorosas manos, primero se las lavó y luego volvió con Delphine. En monitor vio que las pulsaciones le habían bajado. -Delphine, mi amor, estoy aquí. Por favor, despierta pronto. Te prometo que te sacaré de aquí -cogió su mano y notó cómo la de ella se alejaba.  
Al principio se alegró de que ya se pudiera mover, pero luego se preguntó por qué ella la había apartado.  
-¿Delphine, estás enfadada conmigo? -preguntó con un nudo en la garganta.  
-¿Quién era ese hombre, Cosima? -Delphine no abrió los ojos- ¿Por qué te cogía de las manos?  
-¡Delphine, mi amor, estás despierta! Ese hombre no tiene ni idea de cuidarte. Apuesto a que se sacó el doctorado por internet... Dios... Voy a sacarte de aquí y te llevo a casa, pero antes tengo que asegurarme de que estás recuperada de la anestesia -se levantó y empezó a tocarle los pies- ¿Sientes esto? -Delphine levemente asintió. Tocó sus piernas- ¿y esto? -volvió a asentir y Cosima tocó su vientre con cuidado de no dañar las heridas- ¿esto? -asintió y abrió los ojos y la miró con deseo, deseo de sus labios. Cosima se acercó y la besó con suavidad- ¿y esto? -dijo cuando sus labios se separaron. Delphine sonrió.  
-Soy una estúpida  
-¿Cómo pudiste pensar que estaba con ese tío? -se rió- Además le sudan las manos -Delphine se rió pero al instante se arrepintió de haberlo hecho pues un dolor muy intenso surgió de su costado.  
-Llévame a casa.

Se puso una bata blanca y una mascarilla que encontró en una habitación y cogió una silla de ruedas. Delphine se sentó con dificultad. Salieron de la habitación sin ser vistas, el corazón de Cosima latía con fuerza y Delphine se agarraba con fuerza al palo de donde colgaba el suero.

Entraron en el ascensor y bajaron en la planta infantil.

-Mierda, ¿cómo salimos de aquí? –preguntó Cosima mientras empujaba la silla como si fuese una empleada más.

-Mira, ahí arriba hay un cartel que pone "salida".

Siguieron la indicación del cartel. Las ruedas de la silla chirriaban un poco y a Cosima le recordó a una película de la que ahora no se acordaba el título. Siempre le pasaba lo mismo, veía las películas pero luego no se acordaba del título.

Las habitaciones de los niños pasaban en su camino. Había de todo, desde niños con una gastroenteritis hasta niños con cáncer. Cosima intentaba no mirar en las habitaciones hasta que reconoció una cara conocida. "Mierda" era la mujer con la que habló en la sala de espera. Se llamaba…

-¡Cosima! –la mujer la saludó con la mano y rápidamente se acercó- no sabía que trabajaras aquí.

-Emm… Sí, claro… Llevo poco tiempo.

-Pues qué suerte, ¡así puedes estar cerca de tu chica! –le dio con el codo en un brazo- ¿qué tal está, por cierto?

-Mejor, gracias. Se ha despertado de la anestesia y espero que le den el alta pronto –Delphine tosió, pero era porque se estaba aguantando las ganas de soltar una carcajada- y… ¿qué tal tu hijo?

-Mejor, también. Está aquí porque hoy no quería ir al colegio, pero mañana ya le dan el alta –señaló la habitación y un hombre corpulento las saludó con la mano- ¡Ah! Ese es mi marido Donnie.

-Em, creo que voy a seguir… trabajando… em… -¿cuál era su nombre?- Alison.

-Ah, claro, por supuesto. Te dejo, entonces. Que tengas un buen día y ya nos veremos por aquí.

-¡Claro! –dijo Cosima mientras veía la puerta de salida al final del pasillo.

Hasta que no se sentaron en el coche y salieron del hospital, Cosima no se tranquilizó.


	10. Chapter 10

-Cuidado con la puerta, mete los brazos –Cosima tenía miedo de que Delphine se hiciera más daño. Creía que su deber era cuidarla de cualquier daño que pudiera tener- Te voy a acostar en mi cama, ¿vale? –colocó el brazo de Delphine alrededor de su cuello y la levantó cuidadosamente. Delphine se quejó del dolor, pero consiguió meterse en la cama.

-Cosima…

-¿Sí? ¿Estás bien? ¿Te pasa algo?

-Estoy bien, estoy bien. Solo, bésame.

Cosima sonrió con su proposición.

-Eres un amor –la besó- Voy a traerte algo de comer.

Comieron encima de la cama una sopa y una ensalada. Delphine no podía hacer muchos esfuerzos así que durmió el resto de la tarde y Cosima aprovechó para escribir.

-Léeme eso que escribes con tanto entusiasmo –Delphine estaba despierta y se había incorporado en la cama.

-¡Delphine! ¿Te duele? –se acercó hasta la cama y comprobó que el vendaje no se hubiera manchado de sangre.

-No, tranquila. Léeme, Cosima.

-Tus deseos son órdenes –y comenzó a leer:

_El ligero llanto de Chloé la despertó._

_-¿Estás bien? –preguntó Emily preocupada._

_-Oui… También lloro después del sexo con hombres._

_-Pobrecita, te prometo que la próxima que llores será de placer –Emily acarició su vientre con el pulgar, después acarició su mano. Amaba sus dedos y sus uñas pintadas de negro, le daban un toque rockero._

_-Pero sabes qué, nunca he estado tan hambrienta… Moriría por un helado._

_-Mmmm… Te voy a traer un "Eskimo-pie" –se levantó y se puso una gabardina encima de la ropa interior._

_-Eskimo… -Chloé intentó repetir el nombre pero no pudo._

_-Eskimo-pie. Te vas a convertir en una adicta._

_-Creo que ya lo soy._

"_Qué mona es" pensó Emily mientras cerraba la puerta._

_Mientras Emily compraba los helados, Chloé se puso una bata y cotilleó el apartamento de Emily. Fotos con compañeros, de su familia… Era igual que su padre. Sonrió al ver una de Emily de pequeña, cogida en brazos por su padre no paraba de reír. Tenía la misma sonrisa. Al lado había una en la que salía llorando porque quería un peluche de un perrito y su madre no se lo quería comprar._

_Volvió a la cama justo cuando ella llegó._

_-¿Nos lo comemos en la cama? –preguntó Chloé mientras se quitaba la bata. Emily sonrió sorprendida. _

_-Espera, no te quites la gabardina –Chloé la miraba con deseo- Me excita pensar que debajo no llevas nada._

_Cosima empezó a contonearse con la gabardina suelta. Sus movimientos eran suaves pero Chloé la miraba con deseo._

_-Ven aquí –tiró del cinturón y deshizo el nudo. Mientras la besaba le quitó la gabardina y la tiró al suelo. Quedándose ambas en ropa interior._

**_-Rated M-_**

_Emily colocó sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Emily y frotó su sexo con el suyo. Chloé suspiraba y Emily se echó hacia atrás para un mejor roce._

_-Tengo una idea –dijo Emily con la respiración entrecortada. Abrió un bote de "Eskimo-pies"- Los había como polos, que es como me los como yo, pero para lo que vamos a hacer lo necesitaba en tarrina._

_Con un dedo cogió un poco de helado y se lo echó a Chloé en la tripa, quien se estremeció por el frío helado. Luego, lentamente Emily lamió su vientre._

_-Mmm... Echa más helado -dijo Chloé deseosa._

_Emily hizo un camino de helado desde su boca hasta su entrepierna. Empezó por la boca y fue lamiendo poco a poco cada zona hasta que llegó al final. Chloé ya estaba muy mojada. Emily echó un poco más en su sexo y lamió hasta que Chloé llegó al orgasmo._

_Después, giró a Chloé e hizo el mismo camino de "Eskimo-pie" pero en su espalda. Chloé se agarraba a la almohada y cuando Cosima llegó a su culo y enterró su rostro en él, Chloé mordió la almohada para no gritar de placer._

_A la mañana siguiente, Chloé se despertó antes y observó a Emily dormir. Una gota de sudor caía por su cuello y ella se acercó y la lamió. El sabor salado le gustó y siguió saboreando su cuello. Emily seguía durmiendo, así que Chloé siguió degustando otras zonas de su cuerpo.__  
Bajó a su sexo e introdujo dos dedos._

_-Más fuerte -dijo Emily que ya se había despertado._

_Chloé no dijo nada, simplemente hundió su lengua en su entrepierna y no paró hasta que Emily llegó al orgasmo._

**_-Rated M-_**

_Después, se dieron un beso._

_-Buenos días._

_-Buenos días -y se volvieron a dormir._

Cosima terminó de leer y miró a Delphine.

-¿Y bien? –preguntó Cosima nerviosa.

-Bueno, recuerdo que me dijiste, palabras textuales –imitó la postura que Cosima tenía en ese momento y los gestos con las manos- "Si pongo todo lo que vamos a hacer, clasificarían la novela como erótica… y no quiero que sea erótica, sino romántica. Esta novela está basada en nosotras, pero no cuenta nuestra historia" –rieron por la terrible imitación de Delphine, no sabía hablar sin ese acento francés- De todas formas, este relato me ha excitado –hizo una pausa- y si quisieras hacer una novela estilo "50 sombras de Grey" pero con lesbianas, creo que no podría esperar a ver la habitación roja –se mordió el labio.

Cosima gateó por la cama hasta ella. La besó y cuando sus besos se volvieron más bruscos y su respiración más agitada paró.

-Odio que me dejes así… -dijo Delphine recuperando el aliento.

-Pues recupérate pronto –le guiñó un ojo y se fue a la cocina a preparar la cena.

Volvieron a comer en la cama y brindaron con vino. Cosima le cambió la vía y la bolsa de suero. Nunca había robado pero supuso que eso no era como robar, lo cogió prestado.

Aunque Cosima la pinchó con delicadeza, Delphine se quejó.

-_Pauvre petit chiot –_dijo Cosima con un acento americano.

-Tú eres el cachorro –se quejó Delphine- Además, desde cuándo sabes hablar francés.

-Bueno, estoy tomando clases porque cuando estamos haciendo el amor quiero entender lo que me dices… -Delphine enrojeció.

-_Chienne… -_Cosima lo entendió y le tiró un cojín.

-Vamos a dormir, anda.

Delphine se recostó y Cosima se pegó lo máximo que pudo a ella. Se quedó mirando su pecho, subiendo y bajando, como hacía en el hospital. No se dio cuenta de cuándo se quedó dormida.


	11. Chapter 11

Pasaron los días, Delphine iba mejorando pero muy lentamente. Le costaba respirar y siempre estaba cansada, a pesar de todo lo que dormía. Cosima había leído todos los ensayos acerca del edema pulmonar y le suministraba la medicación precisa. Incluso llamó a un tal Dr. Leeckie que al parecer estaba estudiando una nueva medicación que según él curaría más rápido. Compró las pastillas y se tomó un café con él para hablar del tratamiento. Ella no estaba muy segura de si funcionaría pero parecía ser su única opción. Y funcionó, hubo una semana en la que Delphine incluso se levantó de la cama y se sentó en la silla de ruedas.

Un día Cosima le estaba leyendo:

_Quedaba una semana para los exámenes finales. Emily y Chloé se pasaban las tardes y algunas noches estudiando._

_Emily terminó los suyos, pero a Chloé todavía le faltaba uno por lo que aquella tarde Chloé se quedó a estudiar en su casa mientras Emily, en la suya, paseaba aburrida por su habitación._

_Al final, decidió que se pasaría a ayudar a su novia, le encantaba llamarla así, con ese último examen._

* * *

_Chloé se tiraba de los pelos. No había manera de entender esa fórmula. No tenía sentido. Seguro que Emily se lo explicaría y lo entendería al momento. Emily…_

_El sonido de unos nudillos llamando a su puerta la quitó de su ensimismamiento. "¿Quién será?" No esperaba a nadie esa tarde._

_-Emily, ¿qué… -Emily la cortó con un beso._

_-Vengo a ayudarte con ese examen. Sé que no puedes estudiar sin mí, así que… aquí estoy._

_Chloé suspiró de alivio, todavía tenía una oportunidad de aprobar ese examen._

_Dos horas después, Chloé repasaba lo que Emily le había apuntado en una hoja. Estaba sentada en su escritorio, el cual estaba de espaldas a la cama donde se encontraba Emily._

_Emily la observaba desde ese punto. Todos sus movimientos eran de desesperación seguidos de un asentimiento de cabeza. Era graciosa. Parecía tan pequeña…_

_Se levantó de la cama y se acercó a Chloé. Se puso en su espalda y le acarició el pelo. Era tan suave. Le dio un masaje en el cuello y Chloé suspiro de placer._

_-Tengo que estudiar… -Emily besó su cuello-… este examen es el último… -subió al lóbulo de su oreja- …tengo… que… -la besó intensamente cogiéndola del cuello. El beso fue muy intenso, pero duró poco. Emily se separó, dejándola con las ganas y siguió con su pelo. Sabía que eso la volvía loca. La entrepierna de Chloé palpitaba de excitación, pero aun así se concentró en los apuntes._

_Emily le hizo un moño para que viera mejor, le volvió a dar un beso y se fue a su casa deseándole suerte para…_

-Cosima… -apenas era audible- tengo que… decirte una cosa… muy importante.

-¿No puede esperar a que te recuperes? Apenas puedes decir una frase entera. –se acercó y le colocó la cánula para que respirara. Delphine era muy cabezota y le iba a decir eso, costara lo que costase.

-No, si no sobrevivo…

-Ah, no, no, no. No pienses así, porque vas a sobrevivir –el corazón de Cosima se encogió cuando una duda surgió en su mente "¿y si no sobrevive?" Había pasado apenas un mes desde que conoció a Delphine y ya no se imaginaba su vida sin ella.

-Bueno, pero hay una cosa… importante que te tengo que decir… -hacía pausas para coger aire- Lo llevo pensando mucho… tiempo…

-Bien, dime –le cogió la mano, en señal de apoyo.

-Je t'aime… -un susurro, dos palabras, tres segundos y siete letras que desde ese momento Cosima no olvidaría.

-Yo también te quiero, Delphine… y no te vas a morir –se quedó tumbada en las piernas de Delphine, acariciando sus manos y sus mejillas.

-Eres preciosa.

-¿Con la cánula, mi piel blanquecina y mis ojeras de enferma? –dijo Delphine irónica. Se sorprendió de decir una frase completa, parece que la medicación al fin funcionaba.

-Con la cánula, tu piel blanquecina y tus ojeras. –respondió Cosima con seguridad.

Delphine casi se lo creyó.

-Cuéntame algo… -Delphine pensó en aquello de lo que nunca habían hablado: sus anteriores parejas- Háblame de tus novios.

-¿De mis novios o de mis novias?

-Así dicho parece que has tenido muchos –se rió aunque luego empezó a toser y Cosima le trajo un vaso de agua.

-En realidad, así serios no he tenido ninguno… -Delphine suspiró aliviada.

-¿Consideras lo nuestro serio?

-Por supuesto, ¿tú no? –Cosima tenía miedo de la respuesta.

-Desde el primer momento –sonrió Delphine y le acarició la mejilla con el dorso de la mano- Continúa.

-Pues de tíos… estuve con dos, con el que perdí la virginidad… y con un profesor de primer año –se sonrojó.

-¿Te tiraste a un profesor?

-Es que era muy sexy… con barba y tatuajes por el brazo… Además, era el de Literatura Inglesa y hablaba de Shakespeare con tanta emoción. Vivía cada historia y creo que gracias a él es por lo que me involucro tanto con los personajes… y que empecé a escribir.

-Respeto a ese tío y le doy las gracias… pero creo que no puedo imaginarte con él.

-Bueno, en realidad soy bisexual… aunque esto que siento por ti me haga más lesbiana –hubo un momento de silencio- En fin, dos tíos, y tías creo que fueron tres; la de la playa que solo duramos esa noche, otra que fue la primera con la que lo hice con una mujer y otra que fue un rollo... que nos pasamos toda la noche… -no se lo iba a restregar a Delphine- pero se fue a la mañana siguiente y ya no la volví a ver. Fue solo por el sexo, creo

-Vaya…

-¿Qué? ¿va todo bien?

-Sí, sí… es solo que me ha impresionado que hayas estado con una tías… solo por el sexo… ¿conmigo también fue así?

-Obviamente, no, Delphine. Sí que disfruto mucho cuando lo hacemos, pero nuestra relación es distinta… me he enamorado de ti… Estoy locamente enamorada –Cosima nunca estuvo tan seria- Me encanta estar a tu lado, acostarme y que lo último que vea seas tú y luego despertarme a tu lado. Tampoco te voy a mentir si te digo que tengo ganas de ti. Tengo sed de tus besos,…

-…Tengo ansias de tus palabras, anhelo de tus brazos, deseo de tu corazón y de dormirme escuchando tu voz –continuó Delphine.

_-Disculpa si no __puedo __definirlo,__también busco definir las cosas_

_Puedo decir que necesito tus besos y deseo tus palabras._

_Puedo sentir tus manos, puedo __tocar __tu voz, puedo hacer todo esto hoy_

_Porque __hoy me siento viva, me siento libre, me siento mujer._

_Vaya química sin explicación, que conflicto cuando de repente_

_Te tornas __necesario __para mí, necesario en mi corazón, necesario en mi mente_

_Cuando eres mi mejor amigo._

_Hoy jugué con fuego, mañana no existe más_

_Pero __en mi ser todavía siento esa sensación que no había sentido jamás._

_Todavía vibro al recordarte y si __tiene __que ser definido entonces tengo que decirte_

_Tengo sed de tus besos_

_Tengo ansias de tus palabras_

_Anhelo de tus brazos_

_Deseo de tu corazón_

_Y de dormirme escuchando tu voz._

Delphine se volvió a dormir con la dulce voz de Cosima de fondo.


	12. Chapter 12

-Voy a cambiarte el vendaje –lentamente le quitó la camiseta y fue desenrollando las vendas. Vio la cicatriz de cuando tuvieron que punzarle el pulmón para quitarle los líquidos. Cerró los ojos recordando ese momento y puso una mano en su cicatriz.

-No debí dejarte sola… No lo volveré a hacer… -Delphine se sentó en la cama y colocó las dos manos a ambos lados de la cara de Cosima.

-El pasado es algo que no podemos cambiar, así que no te atormentes con eso. Olvídalo.

-¿Pero cómo voy a olvidarlo? Tú vas a seguir con esa cicatriz.

-Llegará un momento en el que ni siquiera te acuerdes de cómo me la hice.

* * *

Un mes fue lo que Delphine necesitó para curarse completamente. La brisa primaveral entraba por la ventana.

Tras tantos momentos de miedo y angustia por el estado de Delphine, Cosima respiró tranquila. Delphine no había sentido los rayos de sol en su piel en ese mes. Una mañana, se le ocurrió una idea excelente.

-Cosima –la despertó con besos en el cuello- Cosima, buenos días, mi amor –Cosima abrió los ojos y Delphine vio un brillo en ellos- Buenos días –la besó en los labios.

-Qué cariñosa estás hoy –sonrió- Buenos días.

-Solo quiero recompensarte por todo lo que has hecho por mí en este último mes –se levantó de un salto. Cosima vio la cicatriz, que ahora tenía un tono rosado, justo debajo del sujetador- Vámonos a la playa.

-¿A la playa? Pero… pero si estamos en Mayo… y todavía hace un poco de frío para bañarse…

-Bueno, yo no he dicho que nos vayamos a bañar… Además, es solo hoy, vendremos por la noche –Delphine se arrodilló en el lado de la cama de Cosima y puso cara de pena- Por favor…

-No me pongas esa cara porque no me puedo resistir… -Cosima miró hacia otro lado, pero Delphine se puso delante.

-Cosima… -Cosima la miró con ternura. ¿Cómo era posible que en tan poco tiempo significara tanto en su vida?

-Venga, vámonos.

-¡Sí! –Delphine la besó.

Metieron en una bolsa dos toallas, algo para comer y crema solar. Se pusieron el bikini, un vestido playero y se montaron en el coche listas para disfrutar de un día en la playa.

Cosima conducía y mientras, Delphine le daba un masaje en el cuello. A Cosima se le erizó la piel y Delphine se desabrochó el cinturón para besarla el cuello mientras que con una mano masajeaba su entrepierna.

-Delphine…

-Mmm… Cosima…

-Luego…

-No sé si voy a poder esperar… -y se volvió a abrochar el cinturón de seguridad.

Llegaron a la playa. Estaba desierta. "Mejor" pensaron ambas. Extendieron las toallas y tomaron un rato el sol.

-Ya he aguantado suficiente –dijo Delphine tirándose a los brazos de Cosima.

Delphine la besaba con ansia. Ansia de sus besos, de sus caricias y de su sexo. Pero Cosima quería hacerlo con la mayor delicadeza posible. No la quería hacer daño.

-Sshhh… Despacio… -susurró Cosima en el oído de Delphine.

Delphine se relajó. Cosima besaba todo su cuerpo y lentamente la desnudó. Delphine, excitada, se dejó hacer.

-_Mon dieu_… -suspiró Delphine cuando llegó a su entrepierna.

* * *

Tumbadas, ya vestidas y hambrientas observaban la marea.

-¿No te parece bonito? –preguntó Cosima.

-Bonita eres tú y bonito lo que acabamos de hacer –Delphine se mordió los labios.

-Eres adorable…

-Y estoy hambrienta –se levantó y comieron.

Pasearon por la orilla agarradas de la mano. El viento las acariciaba la piel y el sol las bronceaba.

-Mira esa casa del acantilado. Es preciosa –dijo Cosima.

-Vamos a acercarnos.

-¿Qué estás loca? –pero Delphine ya estaba corriendo hacia ella.

Subieron las escaleras hacia la casa.

-¿Te imaginas vivir aquí? Con un perro, un gato y nuestra hija –Delphine lo dijo sin querer, pero era lo que realmente quería. Una hija con Cosima. A Cosima se le paró el corazón.

-¿Nuestra hija? –estaba petrificada. Delphine la miró muy seria.

-¿No quieres tener una hija? Sería preciosa. Con tus ojos, tu sonrisa… -Delphine sonrió al imaginárselo, pero Cosima seguía petrificada. No sabía qué decir- No tiene por qué ser ahora, Cosima. Puede ser cuando tú quieras. Cuando estés… preparada. Y puedo quedarme yo embarazada, si lo que te preocupa es el parto –Delphine le acariciaba la cara- No te preocupes por eso ahora. Tendremos tiempo para pensarlo –la abrazó.

Cosima enterró el rostro en su pecho. Nunca había pensado en tener un hijo. Le parecían un problema. De bebés lo único que hacen es comer, llorar y cagar. Luego de niños son un desastre. De adolescentes se meten en problemas y de adultos ya no les hablan y les terminan metiendo en una residencia. Además, seguro que se meterían con él o ella por tener dos madres…

Pero, pensó en todos los buenos momentos que les podría dar. Se imaginó que vivían en esa casa. Que su hija corría por la playa con Delphine, ambas con el mismo pelo, mientras ella escribía y las veía desde la ventana… Sonrió.

Delphine dejó de abrazarla y vio lágrimas de alegría en los ojos de Cosima.

Pasaron el resto de la tarde tumbadas, mirándose la una a la otra y acariciándose. ¿Eran la pareja perfecta? Sí, y ellas lo sabían. Nada las podía separar.

Vieron el atardecer.

-No puedo ser más feliz –dijo Cosima.

-Mientras esté contigo soy feliz –se quedaron mirándose, con la puesta de sol iluminando sus rostros.

"Quiero pasar el resto de mi vida con ella. No necesito nada más para ser feliz. Solo ella." Pensó Cosima mientras la miraba.

* * *

En el viaje de vuelta condujo Delphine y Cosima durmió. Delphine la miraba. Estaba soñando y sonreía de vez en cuando.

Delphine supo que estaba soñando con su futura hija… o hijo y sonrió. Sería perfecto comprar esa casa. "Voy a encontrar un buen trabajo y empezaré a ahorrar para nuestro futuro... juntas"


	13. Chapter 13

Pasó la primavera y llegó el verano. Delphine consiguió un puesto de socorrista en una escuela privada donde la pagaban muy bien. En dos meses había acumulado la misma cantidad de dinero que trabajando seis meses para Denis. Denis… Cada vez que pensaba en él se le revolvía el estómago. Parecía que Cosima le había olvidado. Después de declarar contra él y que el jurado le considerase culpable, el juez le había condenado a 5 meses de cárcel y un año de servicios comunitarios. Al parecer, el juez ya había tenido tres casos similares de violencia de género esa misma mañana y con cada caso aumentaba la condena, al igual que aumentaba su desagrado por los hombres.

Se hicieron muy amigas de la detective Beth Childs, la cual les había ayudado mucho con el caso. Además conocieron a Paul… firmando el divorcio con Beth… Lo pasó bastante mal porque se le juntaron casos complicados sin resolver, un tema familiar y el divorcio. Esa mañana fueron a casa de Beth para animarla.

-Cariño, ¿lo tienes todo? –dijo Cosima mientras cerraba la puerta de su apartamento. Delphine se había mudado temporalmente, hasta que tuviese el suficiente dinero para comprar la casa del acantilado, al apartamento de Cosima.

-Em… Eso espero. Como se me olvide algo, llegaré tarde al trabajo.

-¿Llevas la comida y el bañador?

-Sí, eso sí –la dejó pasar primero al ascensor.

-Eso es lo importante, lo demás es secundario. –se cerraron las puertas.

Llegaron más tarde de la hora prevista.

-Siempre llegamos tarde, Cosima –se quejó Delphine.

-Te lo dije la primera vez que quedamos. Siempre llegó tarde y siempre estoy disculpándome. Lo siento, mi amor –le dio un beso mientras llamaba al timbre.

Nadie abrió.

-¿Beth, estás ahí? Somos nosotras –gritó Delphine- Perdona por llegar tan tarde. La culpa es de Cosima –se rió Delphine y Cosima le dio un pequeño empujón.

No había respuesta. Delphine llamó con los nudillos y la puerta cedió, dejándolas pasar al piso de Beth. Se miraron sorprendidas.

-¿Beth, estás en casa? Tenías la puerta abierta y hemos entrado…

Delphine la buscó por todo el piso.

-No está aquí –volvió al hall, donde estaba Cosima leyendo una nota.

-Ya, lo sé… Delphine –la miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas- Creo que Beth se quiere suicidar.

-¡¿Qué?! –le quitó el papel de las manos y lo leyó rápidamente- Dios, tenemos que ir a impedírselo.

Condujeron saltándose los semáforos y casi provocando un accidente. Cuando llegaron a la vía del tren vieron a una chica arrodillada en el suelo y Beth sentada con las manos en el rostro.

-¡Beth! –gritaron las dos mientras corrían hacia ella.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Qué ha pasado? –preguntó Cosima cuando llegaron a su altura. Delphine la abrazó por detrás y notó los sollozos de Beth.

-Se ha intentado suicidar cuando venía el tren –dijo la chica que había a su lado. Cosima y Delphine la miraron- Yo… yo la he salvado.

Cosima abrazó a la chica con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Muchísimas gracias –se sorbió los mocos- ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Sarah… Sarah Manning –se estrecharon las manos.

-Gracias, Sarah –Cosima la miró a los ojos y sintió algo familiar, al igual que le pasó con Beth y con la mujer del hospital, Alison- Yo soy Cosima.

Delphine levantó el rostro de Beth para verla.

-Beth… tranquila. Estás a salvo.

-¡NO ESTOY A SALVO! ¡QUERÍA MORIR! MI VIDA ES UNA MIERDA –gritó Beth a Delphine.

Todas la miraron asustadas.

-Escúchame, mi vida es una gran mierda y no me he querido matar. Hace dos años que no veo a mi hija y tengo miedo de que ya no me reconozca. He salido del mundo del narcotráfico aunque mi hermano sigue consumiendo y hay un camello que me persigue buscando su supuesto dinero. Dinero que no tengo –Sarah hablaba rápido y miraba a Beth muy seria. Cosima y Delphine escuchaban sorprendidas- Así que no me vengas que como tu marido se ha divorciado de ti te quieres suicidar, porque es la mayor tontería del mundo y no merece la pena –la cogió de las muñecas y la ayudó a levantarse- Y ahora nos vamos a un bar a celebrar que estás sana y salva.

Sarah Manning no era así. Salvó a esa mujer por casualidad. En realidad quería robarle el bolso, tenía pinta de ser rica. Cuando fue a robarle, ella se tiraba a las vías, entonces al tirar del bolso, evitó que cayera… y ahora se iba con tres desconocidas, de las cuales dos le resultaban familiares, a emborracharse.

Fueron al bar más cercano y bebieron tres rondas de chupitos. Delphine estaba totalmente borracha y Cosima se la llevó a casa antes de que hiciera cualquier tontería. Sarah y Beth que aguantaban mejor el alcohol hablaron y bebieron hasta altas horas de la noche, y al final, a Sarah se le quitaron las ganas de robarle pues al fin, había encontrado a alguien que realmente podía ayudarla a salir finalmente del mundo del narcotráfico. Así fue cómo Beth y Sarah se hicieron mejores amigas y compañeras.

-Cosima… Me quiero casar contigo, tener una hija, vivir contigo en la casa del acantilado, envejecer juntas y morir a tu lado.

Cosima sabía que Delphine estaba borracha, pero hay dos cosas que nunca mienten, los niños y los borrachos.

A la mañana siguiente Delphine sufría la peor resaca de su vida y, obviamente, no se acordaba de nada.

-Recuérdame que un día te haga fumar demasiada marihuana.

-Vale –dijo antes de salir corriendo al baño para vomitar. Cosima la sujetaba el pelo.

-¿Dije ayer alguna estupidez de la que deba arrepentirme? –dijo Delphine cuando se le habían pasado los vómitos y se había cepillado unas 10 veces los dientes.

-Bueno… A mí no me pareció una gilipollez y no quiero que te arrepientas…

-¿Qué dije? –Delphine la miraba con curiosidad.

-Dijiste algo así como que querías casarte conmigo, tener una hija, vivir conmigo en la casa del acantilado, envejecer juntas y… morir a mi lado…

-Dios, lo siento. Es demasiado pronto… -Cosima la calló con un beso.

-Cásate conmigo –la susurró.

Y allí en la cama de Cosima, hicieron el amor por primera vez como prometidas.


	14. Chapter 14

**Mañana empiezo las clases así que este va a ser el último capítulo hasta dentro de mucho tiempo, probablemente el próximo verano. Siento decir esto, de verdad, porque me encanta escribir esta historia, pero me tengo que centrar en mis obligaciones. Espero que disfrutéis este capítulo y no dejéis de leer fanfics de Cophine, hay un montón en otros idiomas, aunque si los queréis leer en español, podéis leer los demás que he escrito. **

**Gracias por todo.**

* * *

-Buenos días, mi prometida–la susurró. La besó y se volvió a su escritorio para seguir escribiendo.

-Buenos días, mi prometida –respondió Delphine mientras Cosima ya se alejaba.

-He soñado contigo –dijo Delphine- pero ha sido como una pesadilla…

-¿Cómo? ¿Qué has soñado? ¿Qué pasaba? –Cosima volvió a la cama y la abrazó.

-Era nuestra boda –sonrieron pensando que quizá ese momento llegara pronto- Toda tu familia estaba allí… aunque no recuerdo haberles visto la cara. Mi familia también estaba. Su vuelo había aterrizado horas antes y se les notaba el cansancio en los ojos –hizo una pausa para recordar a su familia y se dio cuenta de lo mucho que les echaba de menos- Yo te estaba esperando en el altar con un vestido blanco larguísimo y una corona de flores sobre mi cabeza. No llevaba velo.

Y de pronto apareciste. Mi corazón se paró por un momento. Estabas preciosa –Cosima no pudo evitar emocionarse- Llevabas un vestido corto que enseñaban tus piernas de infarto. Recuerdo que no pude verte la cara porque llevabas puesto el velo, pero pude notar tu entusiasmo y excitación. Ibas del brazo de tu padre, pero caminabas más rápido que él. Como si quisieses llegar lo antes posible. Llegaste al altar, te aparté el velo y vi tu sonrisa y tus ojos llenos de lágrimas de alegría. Creo que nunca he sido más feliz…

El cura habló pero ninguna de las dos le escuchamos. Nos mirábamos como si nunca nos hubiésemos visto y como si quisiésemos recordar cada momento de aquella boda. Todo era perfecto hasta que… -hizo una pausa y miró a Cosima, que tenía las mejillas mojadas de las lágrimas- Hasta que dijiste que no te querías casar conmigo.

-¿Qué? ¡¿Pero qué tontería es esa?! Por supuesto que me quiero casar contigo.

-Quiero que estés segura al 100%

-Bueno, nadie está segura al 100% de algo…

-Yo sí… y siento que sea así, pero te quiero más que a nada. Eres mi primera chica y quiero que seas la última…

-Espera, espera, ¿qué? –la interrumpió Cosima- ¿Estás rompiendo conmigo?

-No estoy rompiendo contigo… Es solo que me han dado un puesto en una revista de moda… No es nada importante pero sabes que ese siempre ha sido mi sueño… Pero tengo que ir a Minnesota…

-Pero yo creí que tu sueño era ser profesora de natación… Por eso estabas haciendo de socorrista… porque era lo más parecido que encontraste.

-Parece que en realidad no me conoces… ¿Cómo piensas casarte con alguien que no conoces realmente?

-Pero… pero nos acabamos de prometer hace unas horas… ¿y ahora estás rompiendo conmigo? –Lágrimas caían por sus ojos- No lo entiendo, Delphine… ¿Por qué?

-Romper contigo es lo último que me gustaría hacer, pero como me dijiste la primera vez que nos conocimos "las relaciones a distancia no funcionan". Solo serán 6 meses…

-¡Pues me voy contigo! No puedo vivir sin ti, Delphine. No me imagino estar un día sin ver tus ojos, tus labios, tu cuerpo… sin poder tocarte, acariciarte, besarte… No puedo imaginarme un día sin ti, ¿cómo voy a pasar 6 meses sin ti?

-No, Cosima, no puedes venirte conmigo… ¿Qué hay de tu libro?

-¡Un libro se puede escribir en cualquier país del mundo!

-Pero yo voy a estar trabajando y llegaré a casa agotada…

-Lo que no puede permitirse un escritor es perder a su musa.

-Cosima…

-No, Delphine, me voy contigo. Quieras o no. Tengo que acabar este libro y para hacerlo, tengo que estar contigo… Así que… ¡Nos vamos a Minnesota!

* * *

_Llegó el verano. Emily y Chloé habían alquilado un apartamento en Port Lauderdale, Florida. Era lo más cercano a Miami que podían permitirse. Llevaban ahorrando para este viaje 5 meses y aunque no habían sacado suficiente dinero, Emily se las arregló para conseguir el apartamento. _

_Primer día en la playa. Juntas. No se lo podían creer. Se pasaron todo el día tomando el sol, haciendo top-less y bebiendo deliciosos zumos de mango. Se merecían unas vacaciones y no había nada que lo pudiera estropear… Excepto… Carla._

_El teléfono de Emily sonó._

_-¿Quién es, cariño? –preguntó Chloé, preocupada. Todo el mundo sabía que se iban de vacaciones y que no querían que las molestaran salvo que fuera algo la hizo un gesto para que guardara silencio._

_-¿Sí? ¿Quién es? … Carla… Carla Hoover… Pues no, ahora no caigo –Chloé la miraba, ¿quién sería esa Carla?- ¡Ah! ¡Sí, hombre, Carla! ¿Qué tal te va todo? … Sí, bueno, me alegro… ¿Te casaste con Richard al final? Ah… Que eres lesbiana, pues ¡bienvenida al club! … Pues yo muy bien, sí, estoy terminando un libro y mi novia se me prometió, así que nos casaremos… ¡Por supuesto que te invitaremos! –Chloé vocalizó un "ni te acordabas de ella" y negó con la cabeza. Emily se giró para no verla y evitar reír- … Pues ahora va a ser difícil el vernos porque estamos de vacaciones… Sí, en Florida… Es que quiero pasar un tiempo con mi prometida… A solas… Ya, bueno, lo siento… Sí, te llamaré cuando podamos vernos –y colgó._

_-Dios, ¿quién era? –preguntó Chloé._

_-Una antigua compañera de clase. Empezamos juntas la universidad pero luego se dio cuenta de que eso no era lo suyo y se cambió a Derecho. Ahora gana 7.000 al mes, tiene un apartamento en Brooklyn y una mansión en Los Ángeles… Se ha vuelto lesbiana y quería verme.-esto último lo dijo sin más, pero una vez dicho entendió el verdadero significado de la llamada. Chloé también lo entendió._

_-Genial, tengo competencia. ¿Voy a tener que ir a por esa bruja y decirle un par de cosas? _

_-No, cariño, no es necesario –Emily se rió por el repentino ataque de celos de Chloé._

* * *

Cosima resopló y cerró el ordenador. Llevaban dos horas de vuelo y todavía les quedaban otras dos. Delphine dormía desde que se sentaron y ella había aprovechado para mirar por la ventana. Todo parecía tan pequeño. El océano parecía un lago, las nubes algodón y toda la vegetación parecía césped.

A su novela le faltaba algo… Era demasiado empalagosa y ninguna de sus novelas había sido así. Supuso que era porque tenía una musa, estaba enamorada y felizmente prometida, como Emily. Mientras sobrevolaban Georgia se le ocurrió una idea.


	15. Chapter 15

**No dejo de pensar en esta preciosa pareja... Y en una pausa mientras estudiaba he escrito este capítulo. Espero que lo disfrutéis. Dejad vuestra opinión en los reviews y gracias por leerme.**

* * *

Delphine se despertó con la respiración entrecortada y cubierta en un sudor frío. Temblaba cual cachorro muerto de miedo.

-Shh… Tranquila, cariño. Estoy aquí. –Cosima la abrazó- No tengas miedo. No te preocupes.

-He… vuelto… a tener una… pesadilla –sollozó Delphine. Le temblaban las manos.

-No te preocupes, solo ha sido una pesadilla. No es real y no voy a dejar que ocurra.

-Pero, ¿y si ocurre? –Delphine la miró asustada.

-A ver, cuéntamela.

-Pues… -Delphine reorganizaba las ideas en su cabeza. No quería revivir esa pesadilla pero se la tenía que contar a Cosima.

-Después de pasar dos años en Minnesota habíamos conseguido suficiente dinero como para comprarnos la casa del acantilado. Todo era perfecto –Cosima sonrió al imaginárselo- Estabas empezando a escribir la segunda parte del libro que se basa en nuestra historia… y pasabas todo el tiempo encerrada en tu despacho. Pero a parte del dinero de mi trabajo y de la idea de tu nuevo libro, de Minnesota nos habíamos traído un bebé.

Una hermosa niña, de rubios tirabuzones y ojos marrones tan penetrantes como los tuyos, había nacido en Minnesota -una lágrima de alegría cayó por la mejilla de Cosima- Era preciosa, alegre y habladora. Pero lo que más me enamoraba era que tenía tu sonrisa.

Cuando ella tenía 5 años, prácticamente vivíamos del dinero que nos daban por tus libros. Una trilogía y millones de ventas hacían fácil nuestra vida. Nos habíamos comprado un perro, me parece que era un Cocker Spaniel de color canela con las orejas muy suaves cayendo a ambos lados de su cabecita. Adele se lo pasaba muy bien…

-¿Adele? –preguntó Cosima sorprendida- ¿Así es como se llama nuestra hija?

-Así es como la ha llamado mi… subconsciente –Cosima rió.

-Me parece un nombre precioso. Continúa, por favor. De momento no creo que sea una pesadilla.

-Espera y verás. Corríamos por la playa, las tres de la mano, Adele en medio daba saltos. Nos reíamos de pura felicidad. Pero…

-Aquí viene lo malo –interrumpió Cosima.

-De pronto una tormenta. El mar embraveció y Adele nos abrazó. Una ola nos bañó. Recuerdo tener a Adele entre los brazos, mientras ella enterraba su rostro en mi pecho para protegerse, y de repente, la ola se fue al igual que Adele. Miré mis brazos con estupor, te miré y vi tu cara de puro terror. Adele no estaba. El mar se la había tragado.

Grité todo lo que pude y corrí al mar, pero tú me sujetaste. No podías perder a las dos personas más importantes en tu vida en una noche. Fue horrible, Cosima. El vacío. Los días de espera mientras la policía y los submarinistas buscaban su cuerpo, pues todo el mundo suponía que estaba muerta. Pero no nosotras. Nosotras seguíamos con la esperanza de encontrarla con vida. Con la ciega esperanza de que algún barco la hubiese recogido y la hubiese llevado a su casa y cuidado como si de su hija se tratara.

Hasta que una mañana llamaron a la puerta. Estábamos despiertas, por supuesto, no conseguíamos conciliar el sueño. La angustia vivía con nosotras. Era la policía. Habían encontrado su cuerpo.

No sé si puedes imaginarte lo horrible que fue ir a reconocer su cadáver… luego el funeral… y todos los días sin su presencia. Sin ver sus preciosos ojos y su sonrisa… Tus ojos y tu sonrisa –Cosima lloraba, con las manos en la boca.

-Dios, Delphine –la abrazó- No sé si comprar esa casa del acantilado.

-Sí, Cosima, yo quiero comprarla porque esa casa es perfecta para…

-…para tener hijos allí –terminó la frase apartándola un mechón de la cara-

Quiero tener hijos contigo, Delphine.

-Yo también –con un beso sellaron el pacto.

* * *

Llegaron a Minnesota a las 7 de la tarde y sobre las 8 estaban en el apartamento que habían alquilado. Su casera, una tierna anciana les había dado las llaves y preguntado si querían dos habitaciones, una para cada una, de tal manera que pudieran tener intimadad cuando quisieran llevar un hombre. Pero ellas amablemente habían rechazado la oferta con un "no quedamos con hombres" y se habían dado la mano. La señora lo entendió tras unos minutos y se había escandalizado. Delphine y Cosima se encogieron de hombros y cogieron la llave. No todo el mundo entendía a los homosexuales.

Dejaron el equipaje en la habitación, se dieron una ducha y fueron a cenar a un restaurante que había a la vuelta de la esquina.

-Buenas noches, señoritas, ¿qué desean? –dijo el camarero, un chico moreno de ojos azules.

-Hola, para mí una ensalada… -respondió Delphine- y para ella el bacalao.

-Perfecto –recogió los menús y cuando Delphine se lo entregó el camarero le acarició la mano.

-Cosima –dijo Delphine cuando ya se había ido el camarero.

-¿Sí, mi amor? –Delphine se derritió cuando Cosima la llamó "mi amor".

-Creo que el camarero quiere ligar conmigo. Me ha tocado la mano.

-Bueno, que te toque la mano no significa que quiera ligar contigo.

-Pero ha sido un roce muy largo. No el típico que no te das cuenta y le rezas, sino uno largo…

-Me parece que estás exagerando –Cosima no se lo creía.

-Disculpen, la casa les invita a un vino tinto, cosecha del 2000 –el camarero no paraba de mirar a Delphine y esta se puso nerviosa.

-Estás un poco tensa, Delphine… -le dijo Cosima- relájate.

Delphine notó el pie de Cosima acariciándole una pierna y como poco a poco iba subiendo hasta su entrepierna. Delphine se mordió el labio evitando gemir y Cosima no apartó los ojos de ella.

-Cosima… para… aquí no.

-¿Seguro que quieres que pare?

-Sí, bueno… no. Sigue –Delphine se agarró al mantel- Eres mala.

-¿Me vas a castigar? –dijo Cosima poniendo cara de niña buena. Delphine la miró con seriedad, pero a Cosima le excitó y a la vez la puso nerviosa.

-Te voy a castigar.

-Eres muy sexy cuando te enfadas.

El camarero vino con los platos y Cosima bajó su pierna dejando a Delphine a medias. Eso hizo que Delphine se enfadara aún más y planeara su venganza para la noche.


	16. Chapter 16

**No puedo parar de pensar en esta pareja. En cada momento se me ocurre algo nuevo para la historia y deseo ponerme a escribir, pero paenas tengo tiempo. A pesar de todo, encontré suficiente tiempo como para escribir este capítulo. **

**Antes de nada quiero agradecer a MissMariFranco por sus reviews. Eres un amor :) **

**Y a todos los que seguís la historia, muchas gracias por ser tan pacientes. Intentaré subir pronto.**

**ADVERTENCIA: Este capítulo tiene momentos RATED K+, es decir, sexuales. Esa parte está marcada, si no la leéis no vais a perder el hilo de la historia. Si la leéis es porque tenéis la edad adecuada. **

**Ahora sí, muchas gracias por leer y dejad review con vuestra opinión. Disfrutar con el capítulo.**

* * *

La velada había sido tranquila. Se habían agarrado las manos, brindado con vino y paseado hasta su habitación de hotel. Por el camino encontraron un piso que estaba en venta y habían apuntado el número para llamar al día siguiente a los propietarios. Cuanto antes cogieran una piso normal, mejor. Además ese estaba situado más o menos en el centro de la ciudad lo cual era muy cómodo para el transporte.

Cosima no se podía imaginar lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir en el apartamento. Si para ella la velada fue tranquila, para Delphine fue justo lo contrario. Las ideas de venganza volaban en su mente. ¿Cómo vengarse de Cosima, la cual no paraba de masturbarla en lugares públicos para que luego se quedara a medias?

La solución se le ocurrió durante el postre cuando, al mirar por la ventana vio una tienda de juguetes sexuales al otro lado de la calle. Estaban a punto de cerrar, por lo que se apresuró a la calle poniendo como excusa que quería fumar y dejando a Cosima pagando la cuenta.

Entró en la tienda y compró unas esposas con acolchado para que no se hiciera daño en las muñecas, un ajustado traje de cuero negro que tapaba estratégicamente sus partes íntimas y un látigo que luego se arrepintió de comprar porque no quería usarlo con ella. Escondió la bolsa en su abrigo y se encontró con Cosima en la esquina de la calle.

-¿Dónde estabas? -preguntó curiosa

-Nada, cariño, me había ido a fumar a otro sitio porque pasó un hombre que no me daba buena espina.

-Entiendo -pero Cosima no se lo acabó creyendo.

Llegaron al apartamento, el cual no les había dado tiempo a examinarlo completamente. Era pequeño, con una cama de matrimonio que ocupaba casi toda la estancia. Tenía dos habitaciones más, una cocina que hacía de comedor a la vez y un cuarto de baño con ducha/bañera. Estaba todo muy anticuado y parecía sucio.

-Me voy a lavar los dientes y a ponerme el pijama. Mañana es mi primer día y no quiero ir con ojeras -dijo Delphine enfilando el baño.

Se puso el traje de cuero negro y se miró al espejo. Jamás pensó que se pondría algo así o en hacer lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

-Antes en el restaurante me has dicho que me ibas a castigar -oyó a Cosima quejarse tras la puerta- Pensé que me ibas a hacer el amor...

En ese momento, Delphine abrió la puerta del baño. Cosima se quedó con la boca abierta.

-Dios mío, Delph...

-Shh... Calla y obedece -dijo moviendo las esposas en círculos- Te voy a castigar porque has sido mala conmigo y tú vas a hacer exactamente todo lo que te diga, ¿entendido?

-S...sí -Cosima titubeó. No tenía miedo, pero estaba entre sorprendida y nerviosa. Su corazón latía a mil por hora. Era excitante ver a la rubia con ese traje tan ajustado y las esposas indicaban que lo que iba a hacer con ella no iba a ser bueno.

-Quiero que te quites la ropa y te tumbes en la cama -ordenó Delphine. Cosima obedeció y en unos segundos estaba tendida en la cama con la respiración entrecortada y sin poder apartar la mirada de Delphine.

Ella se aproximó con un andar sensual y ató sus manos al cabecero de la cama.

-Ahora te voy a dar placer, pero tú no podrás hacer el más mínimo ruido. Si oigo algún gemido, paro, ¿entendido? -Cosima asintió.

Delphine colocó sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Cosima y empezó a besarle el cuello, su punto débil, pero aun así no obtuvo respuesta. La miró y vio en sus ojos un brillo de excitación.

-**Rated K+**-

Continuó con sus pechos, chupándolos y mordisqueándolos. Fue bajando lentamente por su abdomen. Chupó su ombligo y notó como su tripa subía y bajaba. Llegó a su entrepierna y la notó más húmeda que nunca.

-Veo que esto te gusta -Cosima volvió a asentir y le mostró una sonrusa picante. No podía esperar a que llegara a su sexo.

Delphine llegó y chupó y penetró con sus dedos hasta que la morena expulsó su flujo.

Delphine se liberó del traje, quedándose desnuda. Le quitó las esposas a su amada.

-Cómeme -la ordenó.

Cosima obedeció y notó cómo la rubia también estaba mojada. Acababan de descubrir un nuevo entretenimiento. Pronto, los gemidos de Delphine inundaron la habitación.

Se besaron intesamente.

-Te quiero, Cosima.

-Yo también te quiero... y me encantan tus castigos -le respondió entre besos.

Inundadas por la pasión, juntaron sus sexos y movieron sus cuerpos para llegar al orgasmo.

Seguían besándose, aunque eran besos cortos, pues ambas estaban cansadas. Se respiraban la una a la otra.

Llegaron juntas, y Cosima se tumbó al lado de Delphine.

-**Rated K+**-

-Buenas noches, mi amor. Mañana tienes un gran día por delante.

Acurrucaron sus sudorosos cuerpos y durmieron abrazadas.

* * *

Sonó el despartador. El primer día de su nueva vida comenzaba y… Delphine llegaba tarde. Todo por culpa de Cosima que le convenció para que se quedara unos minutos más en la cama, a su lado. Esos minutos resultó media hora, y a Delphine no le dio tiempo a secarse muy bien el pelo. Y es que no se podía resistir a pasar más tiempo con Cosima. Estaba muy a gusto en sus brazos y el sol calentaba su cuerpo desnudo.

Ahora, montada en el autobús de camino a la revista de moda, con el pelo mojado y pequeñas gotas recorriendo su espalda, se preguntaba si ese trabajo le iba a dar de comer.

El autobús paró. Era su parada. Notaba su corazón a mil por hora.

Entró a un hall que parecía sacado de una revista de muebles. "Nota mental: No usar esa comparación. Es obvio que va a ser todo como sacado de una revista. Es una revista."

-Hola, soy Delphine –se presentó en recepción- Tenía una entrevista con…

-¿Tú eres Delphine? –una mujer con el pelo rojo y un elegante vestido negro apareció de detrás del mostrador.

-Em… sí. –respondió dubitativa.

-Muy bien, sígueme –la mujer tenía un marcado acento alemán. Andaba rápido y Delphine apenas podía seguirla el ritmo- como has podido notar no soy de aquí. He trabajado para Prada en Nueva York y llevé una prestigiosa revista de moda alemana, de la cual, obviamente habrás oído hablar –se giró para mirarla. En realidad, la examinó por unos segundos y volvió a andar con paso rápido- Ahora soy la primera ayudante de Rachel, ya que la primera dejó el puesto por el exceso de presión…

-Oh, enhorabuena –Delphine hizo un comentario cortés. Tenía que llevarse bien con alguien, y ese alguien iba a ser esa mujer- Por cierto, ¿quién es Rachel? –Delphine recordó que lo había mencionado antes pero no la conocía.

-Ugh, por Dios, no voy a hacer caso a ese comentario. Rachel Duncan es la directora de DYAD. Además es una importantísima crítica de moda.

-Oh, genial. –Delphine se alegró por trabajar para tan prestigiosa mujer.

-Vale, para –puso las manos sobre sus hombros- El puesto que vas a conseguir es por el que millones de chicas sueñan, y no sé cómo pero tú estás a una entrevista de conseguirlo, así que no la cagues. No muestres esa sonrisa de niña pequeña. Eres seria, y eres seria porque estás aburrida de trabajar en moda porque lo sabes todo sobre ello, ¿vale?

-Pero, si…

-No titubees. Lo sabes todo de moda, recuerda.

-Vale, gracias –Delphine asintió, más segura de sí misma.

-Si Rachel Duncan te acepta… Pasarás a ser mi ayudante. Así que me presento, yo soy Katja –le extendió la mano- Mucha suerte, Delphine.

Le apretó la mano y la dejó sola ante una puerta de cristal que rezaba:

_Rachel Duncan_

_DYAD director._


	17. Chapter 17

**Vale, es posible que me haya obsesionado demasiado con esta historia y que no deje de pensar en ellas. Está bien, lo admito. **

**Aquí os dejo otro capítulo de mi pareja perfecta. Espero que lo disfrutéis y que me dejéis un review con vuestra opinión. **

**Gracias por leerme.**

* * *

A un paso. Delphine estaba a un paso de entrar en el despacho de Rachel Duncan, directora de la supuesta prestigiosa revista DYAD. Dicen que si consigues trabajar en ella durante un año puedes acceder a cualquier otra revista.

Un sudor frío le recorría la espalda. El pelo ya se le había secado, pero aún así lo notaba mojado. Respiró hondo y entró.

-Buenos días, soy Delphine Cormier.

-Hola, señorita Cormier. Soy Rachel Duncan -una mujer de pelo corto, rubia, con bastante maquillaje en su piel y un vestido muy formal la saludaba desde detrás de un escritorio. En él solo había revistas de moda y un ordenador- Bien... ¿cuál fue tu último trabajo?

-Em... Trabajé en una cafetería pero me fui porque sentía que no encajaba realmen...

-Así que no lees DYAD -la interrumpió.

-Emm... no...

-Y no tienes buen ojo con la moda.

-Bueno, creo que eso depende de...

-No, no. No era una pregunta. -el comentario le molestó a Delphine. Había ido a una entrevista, no a que se burlaran de ella.

-Mire, puede que no sea la típica chica delgada, obsesionada con la moda. Pero soy inteligente y aprendo rápido. Así que creo que debe de tomarme en serio para este puesto.

Rachel la miró por encima de la revista. En su interior sintió ese cosquilleó que solo aparecía cuando se encontraba con alguien realmente cualificado y con ganas de luchar por su futuro.  
Su instinto nunca fallaba.

-Muy bien. El puesto es tuyo. Es todo. -Esas tres frases cambiaron la vida de Delphine.

* * *

Delphine salió del despacho de Rachel todavía sin creérselo. ¿Había conseguido el puesto? ¿Así de fácil?

Katja apareció con una carpeta entre las manos.

-¡¿Y?! –gritó.

-Pues… me han dado el puesto –dijo aún sin creérselo.

Katja la abrazó y emitió un ligero grito de alegría.

-¡Va a ser genial! Bueno, no, no lo va ser, porque este trabajo es super estresante. Pero contigo será más divertido. –dio unas palmaditas de entusiasmo- Le voy a dar esta carpeta a Rachel de los últimos modelos de Chanel y ahora te enseño de qué va a ser tu trabajo.

-Genial… -pero ya se había ido.

Delphine aprovechó para dejar las cosas en su nuevo puesto de trabajo. Era una mesa muy ancha y estaba pulcramente ordenada. Un ordenador a la derecha, el teclado inalámbrico estaba en un cajón junto con el ratón. A su izquierda estaban colocadas dos revistas de DYAD, una de este mes y la otra del anterior. Delphine podía afirmar que eran las revistas más gordas que había visto nunca. Parecían libros de moda.

Cogía su móvil y marcó el teléfono de Cosima. Miró la hora. Seguro que seguía remoloneando en la cama.

-¿Estoy hablando con la nueva trabajadora de DYAD? –dijo una voz soñolienta desde el teléfono.

-¡Sí! –Delphine apenas podía contener las ganas de abrazarla.

Cosima gritó desde el otro lado de la línea y Delphine se la imaginó saltando en la cama. A veces parecía una niña pequeña.

-Pues… esto debemos celebrarlo, ¿no? –la niña había desaparecido, ahora Cosima hablaba con un tono pícaro.

-Mm… ¿Qué me vas a preparar, mi amor?

-Ya verás… -en ese momento Katja salió del despacho de Rachel.

-Tengo que colgar, cariño. Te quiero –guardó el teléfono en su bolso.

-Oh, tienes novio.

-Lo dices como con pena.

-Todas las chicas que llegan a conseguir este puesto rompen con sus novios al mes de empezar a trabajar. Este trabajo ocupa mucho de sus vidas.

-Ya, bueno. No soy como todas las chicas –Katja levantó las cejas, sorprendida.

-Desde luego que no… En fin, como ya has podido ver ese es tu mesa. No puedes despegar el trasero de esa mesa hasta la hora de comer…

-¿Y si tengo que ir al baño?

-Te aguantas. Como dejes tu puesto, aunque sea para ir al baño, te despiden. Esto es así, querida –Delphine tragó saliva- Bien, el teclado está en ese cajón de debajo del escritorio y estos son, serán tu Biblia –señaló las dos revistas- Te tienes que aprender cada letra, cada palabra y cada imagen de cada página. Mañana vendrán a hacer un desfile de otoño y te tienes que aprender cada complemento que Rachel dijo que se llevaría esta temporada, y eso, está aquí –cogió las pesadas revistas y las tiró sobre su mesa. Hicieron ruido al caer y Delphine parpadeó del "susto".

-Me tengo que aprender esto para mañana… Dios, parece como si nunca hubiera salido del colegio…

El comentario no le hizo ninguna gracia a Katja y Delphine cogió la primera revista y se hundió en su asiento para aprendérselo.

* * *

Casi era la hora del almuerzo y Delphine ya se había aprendido la primera revista. Iba a empezar con la segunda cuando recibió un correo que iluminó su pantalla de ordenador. Era de Cosima. El asunto del mensaje rezaba "Supongo que estarás aburriéndote, así que aquí te dejo un cacho de un cacho de mi novela."

Delphine miró a Katja, quien se sentaba enfrente, para ver qué hacía. Parecía demasiado inmersa en la pantalla del ordenador, así que empezó a leer el email:

_Habían pasado todo el verano juntas y ambas podían asegurar que había sido el mejor de sus vidas. Pero Septiembre volvió y con él las clases y con ellas los exámenes. _

_Emily odiaba la época de exámenes porque apenas podía ver a Chloé. Chloé tenía más materia porque ya estaba en último curso y solo le quedaba hacer un proyecto de las "Relaciones entre parásitos hospedadores"… sin embargo a Emily todavía le quedaba dos años para acabar y su temario no era tan extenso. Por este motivo se pasaba la mayoría de las tardes en una cafetería. _

_Una tarde entró un chico, bastante mono, pelo castaño, ojos marrones y una sonrisa que las chicas se derretirían al mirar. No era el caso de Emily. Aunque ella era bisexual, los chicos con tanto encanto y que sabían que eran guapos, no le gustaban. Aunque ese chico fue una excepción…_

_Se sentó a su lado en la barra y pidió un café solo. Cuando se dio cuenta de que Cosima estaba a su lado y miraba aburrida su libro de Inmunología III, le dijo:_

_-Hola, encanto. ¿Eres bióloga?_

* * *

Delphine terminó de leerlo. Por algún oscuro motivo no le había gustado nada. Tenía un nudo en la garganta y en su mente giraban millones de ideas. ¿La estaba engañando?

Esa historia la hirió de verdad tanto que ni podía respirar. Necesitaba agua, pero no podía levantarse de la mesa. Apoyó ambas manos sobre la mesa. "Si esa historia iba de ellas, es decir, si los personajes estaban basados en ellas… ¿significaba eso que Cosima se sentía sola y que la podría engañar con el primer chico que encontrara, bueno, que la hablara?"

No podía ser. Debía de haber alguna explicación. ¿Es que ya se había cansado de ella? No. No. Si hace dos días estaban planeando su futuro. Si, se ha ido con ella hasta Minnesota porque no soportaba no estar a su lado. Entonces… ¿a qué viene esa historia?

-Delphine, hora de comer, vamos, querida -Katja se levantó con despreocupación.

-No voy a comer -Delphine tenía las manos cubriéndole la cara. Su cerebro giraba sobre millones de hipótesis.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Estás enferma? -Katja se acercó con preocupación e intentó apartar una mano de su cara pero Delphine se levantó y salió corriendo del despacho.

Necesitaba hablar con Cosima, pero antes necesitaba tiempo para pensar.


	18. Chapter 18

Necesitaba aire, para tranquilizarse y poner en orden sus ideas. Cosima no podía estar engañándola. Debía de ser todo un error. Un maldito error que la estaba matando.

Salió a la calle. Tenía media hora de descanso para comer, pero comer era justo lo que no iba a hacer.

Respiró hondo y contó hasta diez, pero cuando llevaba 6, empezó a llorar. Se hizo un ovillo en el suelo y lloró.

Pasó 5 minutos en el suelo. 3 minutos los pasó llorando y los otros 2 preguntándose qué estaba haciendo.

"Si es todo un maldito error, que lo debe ser, tengo que aclararlo con ella, no tirarme en el suelo y llorar por cosas imaginarias." pensó mientras rebuscaba en su bolso su móvil. Marcó el teléfono del apartamento. Supuestamente, tenía que estar allí porque seguiría escribiendo, salvo que haya ido a la cafetería para encontrarse con su Adonis.

-Cógelo, Cosima, dime que esto es un maldito error y que me esperas en casa... Dímelo, Cosima -rogó al teléfono.

Pero tras varios segundos de espera, decidió colgar. No estaba en el apartamento. Se había ido. ¿Para siempre? "No, Delphine, para. Esto no es sano. Primero lo tienes que hablar con ella... te tiene que dar su parte de la historia. Pero, como esa parte sea que me deja, sé que no podré soportarlo..."

Miró el reloj y se dio cuenta de que ya había pasado el descanso de la comida, así que volvió a su puesto de trabajo.

"Quizá si pienso en otra cosa, me tranquilice"

Se sentó en su mesa y vio en la pantalla del ordenador el email. Lo cerró y siguió aprendiéndose la revista.

Apareció Katja a los pocos minutos. Se había retocado el poco maquillaje que llevaba, pero ella era una mujer que no necesitaba ponerse maquillaje pues era bella de por sí.

-No sé qué te pasa, pero toma -le entregó un tupper- aquí tienes un poco de comida.

-Muchísimas gracias, Katja -la abrazó.

Delphine, una persona que había pasado los últimos 8 meses trabajando con su ex-novio, no sabía que en el trabajo se podía tener "amigos". Por eso agradeció muchísimo el gesto de Katja, y ella, siendo tan esporádica y tan francesa, la abrazó.

¿Se podría decir que Katja era su amiga?

Delphine así lo pensaba, y se apuntó que le debía una.

Comió la ensalada que le trajo Katja con avidez y continuó con la revista.

Su trabajo terminaba a las 5, y a las 4 Rachel salió de su despacho y con un gesto de mano les dijo que se marcharan.

Delphine miró a Katja pero ella tenía la misma cara. No sabían por qué. Aun así recogieron lo más rápido que pudieron y marcharon.

A la salida, Delphine le cogió del brazo a Katja y la paró.

-Katja, quiero darte las gracias por traerme la comida esta mañana.

-Ya, bueno, de nada. Pero que sepas que yo no soy tu madre -Delphine la dio dos besos de despedida, sabía que detrás de ese aspecto duro, existía una Katja dulce y cariñosa.

* * *

No quería entrar en el apartamento. Tenía la idea metida en la cabeza de que iba a encontrar a Cosima con su Adonis en la cama, y no le apetecía. No se bajó en su parada, sino que siguió y se bajó en la siguiente.

Miró a su alrededor. Había una calle llena de tiendas justo en frente. Unas horas de tiendas la ayudarán a clamar sus nervios.

Las marcas le sonaban de haberlas visto en la revista y una vez que entró en ellas vio los complementos que las modelos vestían.

Tras dos horas de compras, estaba exhausta. Había comprado tres conjuntos para llevar al trabajo y dos vestidos muy elegantes, por si acaso.

Salía de una tienda cuando se le paró el corazón. Justo delante de ella, Cosima paseaba felizmente con una bolsa. Estaba a dos pasos de ella, prácticamente podía oler su perfume a lavanda desde ahí. Cosima no paró, tampoco la miró. Iba muy entretenida mirando su móvil.

Delphine se quedó petrificada. No podía moverse.

Tardó dos segundos en ir tras ella. Tenían que hablar y aclararlo todo.

Cosima la sacaba unos metros, así que Delphine andó rápido. Pero justo cuando iba a cruzar el paso de peatones que Cosima acababa de pasar, el semáforo se puso en rojo y Delphine se quedó parada en la otra acera. Veía cómo se alejaba Cosima, ajena a lo que acababa de ocurrir y ella, con un nudo en la garganta, incapaz de gritar su nombre, se quedaba estática viendo a su amada alejarse.

Qué ironía de la vida.

Tuvo que sentarse en un banco para tranquilizarse. Rebuscó en su bolso en busca de un cigarrillo, afortunadamente quedaba solo uno. "Este es el último cigarrillo que me fumo" pensó, aunque sabía que no era cierto.

El tiempo pasaba, al igual que la gente, y Delphine seguía sentada en ese banco. Miraba a cada persona, la ropa que llevaba y se fijaba en los pequeños detalles que la revista DYAD decía "un reloj no tiene por qué combinar con la ropa, aun así hay que hacer un esfuerzo por llevarlo todo conjuntado."

"Menuda chorrada."

Las siete y media marcaba su reloj cuando Delphine se decidió a levantarse e ir al apartamento a afrontar la verdad.

Estaba detrás de la puerta, con la mano en la cerradura. Un movimiento de mano y vería a Cosima. Tragó saliva y giró el picaporte.

* * *

El apartamento estaba a oscuras, no se podía ver nada. Delphine se quedó en la puerta porque tenía miedo a entrar.

-¿Delphine? –Cosima la llamó desde dentro- ¡Se suponía que llegabas más tarde!


End file.
